


A Heartbeat Away

by Flusterwind



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flusterwind/pseuds/Flusterwind
Summary: After almost a decade in love with the same person, she never thought she could love someone else. Who was going to tell her that this person would be nothing less than her sensei? Now she's only a heartbeat away from bet it all on her love [Kakasaku]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. Monotony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone, I'm flüsterwind and this is my first time writing a fanfic.
> 
> Maybe it's not the best idea to start with an M rated one, but it was part of the original plot that came to my mind.
> 
> I hope you like it

I woke up at 6 o'clock by custom, I know I could have slept a little more but I really wasn't sleepy. I got up, took a shower, and got dressed. Today was my day off, so I wore casual clothes instead of the uniform.

I had breakfast and left after brushing my teeth.

It was still to early to visit Tsunade-shishou so I decided to take a little walk around Konoha.

A year has passed since the war finished, the village look different, all has been rebuild from the attack of Pain.

And not only the appearance, the people changed as well. Everyone seems to be happy and peaceful, living as if nothing had passed.

The kids running and playing around, the elders playing Shōgi and feeding the pigeons and the adults come back to their works.

Ino started spending more time at the flower shop of their family, Sasuke left the village and Naruto was to busy with his training to become hokage, because after all, it doesn't matter if he was the hero of the world, he still was a genin...

And I... I just feel a bit melancholic.

I have nothing else to do than work at the hospital, something that doesn't dislike me at all, but I would like to spend time with my friends too and get fun time to time.

Even Tsunade-shishou has retired from being hokage... almost by reflex, I looked up.

Yeah, it's true... That happened too.

Something else that changed was the hokage rock, there was another face added, and one I knew very well... At least what it wasn't covered by his mask.

Kakashi sensei had become hokage.

Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him since Sasuke left... I wonder how he's doing.

I don't doubt he's a strong and smart man but I really can't imagine him being someone who loves the paperwork.

I kept walking and imagining him all depressed in his desk wishing to run away so he could read his perv novels... and without realizing it I had arrived at the Hokage Mansion.

I glanced up to the window of the hokage office wondering if I could see him there.

—Heeey, Sakura-chan!—a scream caught my attention. I turned my head and see Naruto walking to me. He was charging a pile of books—.Whatcha doing here so early, Sakura-chan?

—Hello, Naruto, I see you're working hard—

I took the top book and began to turn the pages—.I was just taking a walk to kill time... What about you?

—I'm dying, Sakura-chan, I swear I'm dying—he started crying—. I was working ceaselessly for 2 weeks, i can't stand it anymore.

He continued telling me all the things he had to memorize and understand and how hard for he it was.

—You're gonna be alright, Naruto, I know you can do it—I put the book back in the stack—. After all, there are no shortcuts to becoming hokage, right?

I smiled at him and he looked at me surprised by my answer and then he smiled back —Yeah, you're right—.

—Naruto nii-chan, here you are— a group of kids appeared from a corner and Naruto turned pale—. Are you trying to run away again?

Again?

—Well, I let you with your responsibilities—I start to walk away—. Goodbye everyone. Take care of him Konohamaru, Moegi-chan, Udon-kun!

—Don't worry about it, Sakura-san, we'll take good care of him—Moegi said and start asking Naruto a lot of things of history.

* * *

When I arrived at Tsunade-shishou's place, Shizune was there to my surprise. It wasn't her day off and she supposed to be at the hospital already.

They hadn't noticed me yet and I could hear what Shizune was complaining about.

—It's been already 9 months since you retired and he can't do it properly yet, I can't be his advisor, I have to lead the hospital—she looked so tired and frustrated —. I suspect he's just pretending not to understand so I have to do the paperwork for him.

Just as I suspected

—Yeah, it could be, he's a lazy man but no a stupid one—Tsunade-shishou said thoughtful—. Well, I think we need to find a new advisor for him.

Shizune kept crying about a lot of things and how much work she had.

It wasn't right to be listening so I walked in and greeted them.

—Good morning, Tsunade-shishou, Shizune-senpai—I know she wasn't okay, I already had heard everything about, but I acted like I didn't —. Are you okay, Shizune-senpai?

The two women looked at me in surprise, it seemed that they hadn't realized that I was there the last 5 minutes.

Tsunade-shishou smirked at me —I think I found the perfect one.


	2. Youth

—You are going to be Kakashi's new advisor—I looked at Tsunade-shishou astonished—. You start tomorrow at 8 A.M.

—But I already have a job, Tsunade-shishou, and I work all day long

—No problem at all, Shizune will be more than happy to reduce your work hours

—But...

—Don't worry about the money, Sakura, been advisor of the Hokage is more profitable than been a full time medic

—That's not the matter, I really like to work at the hospital

—And you will, but from 4PM to 7PM

—Anyway, I don't think I am the most suitable candidate for this position, I am too young and his former student, how would I advise someone that taught me in the past?

—He just taught you the basics, things that you won't advise him about. But I taught you everything else, and that's why I chose you.

—I really don't thi...

—Listen, Sakura, I can only trust you. You're the perfect one for this. You know how to work with him and you know how to do the work. You learned it while been my apprentice.

I and Shizune know Tsunade-shishou better than anyone else, and I can bet all that she won't change her mind

* * *

I spent all day with Tsunade-shishou and left when night fell

Walking home I was thinking about what I will have to endure tomorrow. I stopped my walk and look at the Hokage rock

—It looks like I will be your babysitter from tomorrow on, Kakashi-sensei

I could feel someone staring at me. I looked round but saw no one and for my surprise I was in front of the Hokage Mansion again. All the lights from the Mansion was turned off.

Maybe it was just my imagination.

Before going home, I took another look at the big mansion but this time raised my gaze to the rooftop. And there he was, looking at me.

I can bet that under his mask it was a smile.

Maybe he was happy to see his former student... or maybe he was just making fun of the way I was looking everywhere trying to find the one who was watching me.

Yeah, that should it be.

I'm not sure if he could see my face from so high but I smiled back anyway.

* * *

I forgot to change my alarm clock and woke up at 6 am. I still had a lot of time considering that I was supposed to be at 8 am in the Hokage Mansion so I took my time.

—I think I won't need you till afternoon— I said in front of my closet seeing my uniform.

I took it off and put it in my backpack. Then once again started thinking what should I wore.

I decided to wear my usual clothes for missions, after all babysitting the hokage was a very special mission.

* * *

I reached the main door of the Hokage Mansion and the guards greeted me.

—Good morning, Sakura-san, it's been a long time since last time

—Good morning for you too, guys—I smiled to them —. It looks like you will see me more often from now on.

I kept a little talk with the guards and then entered the mansion. I walked the way to the Hokage's office and once there tried to open the door. Before my hand touched the doorknob I realized that I didn't have the key anymore. Just in case it wasn't locked I tried to enter. Tsunade-shishou used to let it unlocked, after all she trusted her staff... Or at least that was her excuse but the truth is that sometimes she just forgot to do it .

—I'm afraid you need this to get in.

I got shocked, it had been a while since I've heard that voice. I turned around to face him and see how he was showing me a set of keys.

He was dressed with the hokage robe but whitout the hat.

—K-Kakashi sensei... I mean, Kakashi-sama—I was really happy to see him, but very ashamed as well—. I... I was just trying to get in, you know, in the past this door used to be unlocked. I think a lot of things have changed.

—Eeh... Somehow— he didn't seem surprised for my presence, maybe Tsunade-shishou told him yesterday, or maybe he really didn't care about me—. Here you go.

He handed over to me the set of keys. I hesitated but finally took it. I opened the door and he followed me in.

Everything was as I remembered, except for the work to do. Based on the amount of documents stacked in the desk I could swear that it was the double.

Now I understand why Shizune-senpai was so frustrated.

He sat in his chair, put his elbows in the desk and his chin over his hands. A few seconds later he fixed his gaze on me.

I felt somewhat edgy and tense by feeling his piercing eyes.

He didn't say a word so I started.

—Well, maybe you already know it but I will explain it anyway. It looks like you managed to traumatize Shizune-senpai... so I was assigned as your advisor instead of her.

—I see... I heard something about. Just a little different version.

—What did you hear? — I felt a little confused. No one but Tsunade-shishou and Shizune known about it

—It doesn't matter, let's just work.

He was hiding something, I could felt it, maybe I couldn't see through his mask but I knew he was making fun of me.

* * *

It was already the 1 o'clock, and we barely had finished a half of the work. Kakashi sensei used any pretext to rest. From eyestrain to the smallest noise. He insisted that we needed to take a look around to make sure that everything was okay.

We kept working till the 2 and when he was about to complain, the door burst open.

—Kakashiiii, my eternal rival—Guy sensei entered the room walking on his hands —. I challenge you!

—Guy, I ca...

—That's an excellent idea, Guy sensei

— I interrupted Kakashi sensei who saw me wide-eyed—. Kakashi sen... sama it's so lucky to have you as rival, always motivating him to work hard and become strong.

—As expected from my rival's former student, the power of youth flows in your veins.

—Fine, let's see if you can with a real challenge, Guy sensei, it might sound unfair but if you can't beat your rival in his specialty then you are not improving at all.

—You are a brilliant girl. Let's do it, Kakashi!—I felt a little bad for use Guy sensei this way, but it was the best form to finish all the work—. Then, what's your specialty?

—Paperwork! That's the main reason he was elected hokage, no one does it like him

I explained to Guy sensei the way to do the job and without complaining he did it.

—Finish! I beat you at your specialty, Kakashi —he was so proud of himself, I'm sure I'll go to hell for this—. Now I evened the score of our matches.

He congratulated me for my "power of youth" and left the office walking on his hands again.

I watch him go from the door and Kakashi sensei stand by my side

—You are the worse person in the world— Kakashi sensei scolded me and I almost felt bad —. But also the smartest one

He put his hand on my head and then started to walk out of the office too.

—Don't you come? —He stopped and turned to me —. Let's eat something, my treat

I smiled at him, went for my backpack quickly and rushed to his side.

—Why do you bring your stuff?—he asked curious as we left the mansion—. I'm sure no one would steal your backpack.

—I don't doubt it, but I don't want to go back just to bring my stuff, so I bring it already

— Just to bring your stuff?

—Yeah, well, I don't gonna be your full-time advisor. I'll work at the hospital from 4 to 7.

We reach a snack stall and sit while waiting our turn.

—No one say me that—He was confused but relieved after thinking about it—. That means I'll have the rest of the day to read.

He took out his Icha Icha book from under his robe.

It seemed than even as hokage, he was the same.

—No, you won't — I took his book and put it on my backpack —. We improved a lot today, don't let the work pile up again.

—Give it back, that's my favorite one.

—I'll give it back when you start being responsible.

I watched the clock of the stall, it was the 3:45,

—Damn, I'll not make it on time

I got up and asked the woman of the stall if I could order my food to go.

The food was ready and she only put it in a box and gave it to me.

—I'm so sorry, Kakashi se...sama, I've got to go—After saying that I started to run—See you tomorrow!


	3. Borderline

The hospital wasn't so far from the Hokage Mansion, and only took me 5 minutes to arrive.

I went to the employee area and ate as fast as I could. Shizune entered the room and saw me.

—Calm down, Sakura, why the rush?

I swallowed the piece of food that was in my mouth and finish

—It's too late and I haven't changed my clothes

I took my backpack and enter the changing room.

—Shouldn't you be with Kakashi?

—We already finished, and Tsunade-shishou told I could keep working here from 4 to 7.

I finished dressing up and leave the changing room. I put my backpack in my locker and walked towards the door

—Did you finished all? —She was so surprised —. But that's impossible, it was almost the work of one week.

—I found myself compelled to use unorthodox methods.

* * *

When our shift ended, the girls and I went to the employee area to take off our uniforms.

The majority weren't ninjas, just hospital nurses.

They all treated me with such respect for being the apprentice of the legendary Tsunade that I felt left out.

Only three girls were my friends, Naomi, Haruka and Kasumi.

Once the other girls changed their clothes they left, leaving me and my three friends alone.

—I need to deliver this documents to Shizune-senpai, I'll be right back.

—Good luck, Sakura san—Naomi and Haruka said in unison.

—Sakura-san, do you have an extra hair tie?—Kasumi said almost inaudible.

—Yeah, take it yourself. It's in my backpack

I indicated the backpack and leave the room.

Kasumi was a really shy girl, instead Naomi and Haruka were more... in a manner of speaking, hyperactive.

I reached Shizune's office but she wasn't there so I left the documents over the desk.

Going back to the employee area I could hear the girls laughing and whispering. I didn't mind and got in.

When I entered, the room went silent and I could see Kasumi turn pale and hid something behind her.

—Is everything all right, girls?

I was intrigued, I really want to know why they were laughing.

—Y-Yeah, everything is okay, Sakura-san—I just stared at her, she was about to faint from nervousness —. Sorry, Sakura-san, I have to confess something to you.

She showed me what she was hiding behind her. I could feel my face burning in embarrassment.

—I found this in your backpack while looking for the hair tie, it wasn't my intention.

It was the Icha Icha book that I had taken from Kakashi sensei.

How was I supposed to explain that?

I just did the best I could.

—Ooh, that... —I picked it up and kept looking at the cover—. It isn't mine, I confiscated it

It wasn't a lie, but they didn't seemed convinced.

—Come on, Sakura-san, there's nothing to be ashamed of —Naomi said mockingly— You're not a little girl anymore, you can enjoy a bit of erotic literature.

—I-I know I can... It's just that I prefer to read other genres.

—Just let her be, Naomi. Maybe she's looking for new ideas to try with her boyfriend—Haruka said and Naomi laughed.

—It's not like that, I don't even have a boyfriend.—I put the book in my backpack and walked towards the door—. I've got to go.

—Come on, Sakura-san, don't get angry—Haruka said serious—. We were just kidding.

* * *

I wasn't angry, just ashamed.

I got home and had dinner. I was so tired that I only wanted to sleep.

I went up to my room, emptied out my backpack and put my clothes in the laundry basket. I took the Icha Icha book and stared at it.

Stupid book, now the only friends I have in the hospital think I'm a perv.

I put it on the dresser and went to the bathroom.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth and put my pajamas. I got into bed and tried to sleep.

After half an hour of tossing and turning I got up and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

I went back to my room, sat cross-legged on my bed and looked at myself in the mirror. A series of thoughts began to flood my mind.

What was wrong with me? Was I giving so much importance to what the girls said about me?

After a few minutes I stopped thinking about it and looked at the book.

Why was Kakashi sensei so fascinated with those books?

I got up, took it, and sat back on the bed.

Why was I even considering it?

I threw it to the edge of the bed and looked away

After a few seconds I saw the book out of the corner of my eye

You are a perv, Sakura, you really want to read it!

I couldn't resist and took it again.

"Icha Icha Tactics"

I started reading it and to my surprise it wasn't as bad as I thought. I kept reading chapter after chapter until I finished it. I lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling with the book on my chest.

I didn't think you could sink so low, Sakura.

A sound took me out of my thoughts ... it was my alarm.

—Damn it!

* * *

When I got to the office, Kakashi sensei was already sitting at his desk writing on a scroll.

—Good morning, Kakashi sama — I finally managed to tell him "sama" without confusing myself with "sensei"—. Sorry for the delay

—Good morning, Sakura, you actually came early, don't worry.

I looked at the clock and it was 7:55.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Kakashi sensei was always late but this time he showed up early, even earlier than me.

I sat down at my desk and put my backpack aside. I took out the book and put it on my desk.

After thinking about it for a few minutes, I got up and went over to his desk to give it to him, but when I was about to do it, someone knocked on the door.

I jumped a little and hid the book behind my back.

—Come in— Kakashi sensei turned to see me—. Is something wrong, Sakura?

I shook my head.

—Good morning, Kakashi sama, here are the records you requested and the job for today

—Thank you very much, Sayuri-san, and forget the "sama", I'm not used to it.

He is not used to it? He has never told me to forget the "sama"

Once the secretary closed the door I turned to see him and handed him the book.

—Ah! my book... —He took it —Was one day punishment enough?

—I really don't think you cared too much, you sure read your other books.

—It's true that I have the others but this is my favorite, thank you.—He stared at the cover for a moment and then leafed through it—. Did you read it?

—W-whaat?—How the hell did he know? It was impossible for him to know—. O-of course not.

—How do you explain this then?— From between the pages he took something and showed it to me. It was a pink hair—. My hair is not pink, and I can swear I don't know anyone but you with that hair color.

Can I sink any deeper?

—W-W-Well, I...

—You know what?, Sakura, if you wanted it so much you should have asked me, I would have lent it to you.

—B-But I...

—After all, you are already a woman and you can read this kind of things.

I was so ashamed that I couldn't articulate words

—You could also say that the hair got there because you had it in your backpack with your brush. I really would have believed it.—It was a trap—.You should learn to dissimulate better.

He seemed to enjoy embarrassing me, I'm sure he did.

—And then, what was your favorite part?

—I'm not going to talk about it with you!

He laughed at my answer.

I think I have rarely heard him laugh.

* * *

It was already 2 o'clock when Kakashi sensei suggested that we take a lunch break. I accepted and he offered himself to go for the food ... I was sure that he would take longer than necessary to escape from his responsibilities, but since there was not so much pending work, I did not give it importance.

I was left alone in the office filling out forms. I was so tired that without realizing it I fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes, everything was dark and my vision was still somewhat blurred. Slowly I managed to make out a dim light.

They were candles.

As my vision became clearer I was noticing more details, until I could clearly see the entire scene.

It was Kakashi sensei sitting at his desk writing by candlelight.

What was he writing? He seemed very focused on it. He looked different, but I wasn't sure why

Sure, he was wearing his shinobi uniform and not the hokage robe.

How late was it already?

Damn it, the hospital!

I sat bolt upright and heard something hit the floor. It was the hokage robe.

— Oh, you woke up— he said without taking his eyes off whatever he was doing—. Your food is already cold, but I can ask Sayuri-san to warm it

—What time is it? —I said worried—I've got to go to the hospital

—It's 9 o'clock already, I think there's no point.

—Damn it

—Don't worry, I notified Shizune that you wouldn't go.

—Did you tell her that I fell asleep?

—No, just that I required your presence overtime than planned, something like that ... Sayuri san helped me draft it to make it sound very formal.

I was disappointed in myself, I had never missed work, not even being sick and now it was simply because I fell asleep.

I got up and picked up the hokage robe, walked over to Kakashi sensei's desk and handed it to him.

—Why didn't you wake me up?

—You look very exhausted and I felt guilty about it. Yesterday you did the work that I hadn't done in a week. So I decided to abuse my position and give my favorite advisor the day off.

Having said that, he turned to see me and closed his eyes. He was smiling at me, although I couldn't see his smile because of the mask.

—Thank you—I said almost in a whisper, moved by the gesture.

—Well, there is no point staying here, gather your things, unless you want to sleep here.

I took my things and waited at the door.

He rolled up the scroll in which he was writing just now.

Once rolled up I could see the cover. It was pink as my hair and in the middle had a draw of a sakura flower.

He took his hokage robe and walked to me

* * *

We didn't say a word on the way out, I really didn't know what to say.

We left the Mansion and I started to shiver. Winter was near and the nights were getting colder.

Kakashi sensei placed the hokage robe around me and fastened it

—What are you doing?

—It's a very cold night.

It was true.

I do not usually carry a sweater because I leave the hospital at 7, and at that time it is not so cold yet.

—But I can't take it, it's the hokage robe

—It's okay, once at your house you give it back to me.

Kakashi sensei started walking. I was processing his words and then ran to catch him up.

Once at my house? Was he going to accompany me?

—It is not necessary that you accompany me, I can take care of myself. After all I am already a jōnin.

—I've never doubted it, Sakura.

—Then why do you bother to accompany me?

—It's not a bother, besides you said it yourself, that's the hokage robe and I need it back.

—I can hand it over to you at once.

I stopped in my tracks but he kept walking

—If you catch a cold, I won't be able to handle my conscience.

We continue walking in silence until we reach my house.

I opened the door, took off the robe and handed it to him.

-Do you want to come in?

—No thanks, I must go back and finish some business. —he put his hand on my head and smiled—. Sleep well, Sakura.

—Good night, Kakashi sensei

—What happened to the sama?

—You said you didn't get used to it.

—Haha that's true—He started to walk away and said something more for himself than for me, but I could hear it — It sounds funny when you say it.


	4. Exceed

The next day when I got to the office Kakashi sensei was already there.

That he was early one day was strange, but two was already incredible.

—Good morning, Kakashi sensei—I went to my desk and started to review the to-do list.

—Good morning, Sakura—He did not take his eyes off his desk for a moment—. What's on the docket for today?

—Let's see... Supervise the preparations for the next year chunin exams, the organization of the meeting of the 5 kages and a few other minor matters. And there's a message from the Kazekage that needs to be answered.

—I'll take that first—he said that and stopped what he was doing.

He started rolling up a scroll. Once rolled up I could see the cover.. It was the same scroll than yesterday.

—Here you go—I handed him the message scroll.

—I don't understand why Naruto craves being Hokage so much. You don't even have time to enjoy a good book.

—You can use the energy you spend complaining to do your job and finish sooner.

—Wow, now you're doing what you said you would.

What I said I would? What is he talking about?

He finished writing the answer for the kazekage, rolled up the scroll , and walked to the door. When he passed me he stopped.

—I must admit that you are a better babysitter than Shizune.

He moved on and left the office. I was petrified and embarrassed. He had heard me say that I would be his babysitter.

That's why he told me he had heard I was there for another reason.

* * *

After spending the rest of the morning avoiding Kakashi sensei as much as possible, I went to the hospital.

I met up Kasumi, Naomi and Haruka there.

—Good afternoon, girls, how are you?

—Sakura-san! We were worried about you—Kasumi admitted

—Why didn't you come yesterday?—Naomi added

—I'm sorry for making you worry, girls. As you know, I am a ninja and I had an urgent mission yesterday so I couldn't come.

—Sakura san, we wanted to apologize for the other day, it was not our intention to bother her.—Haruka looked concerned.

—Relax, I'm not mad at you.

—Sakura san, We were wondering if you would like to go with us to the cafe after work.

—Sure, I'd love to.

* * *

We got to the cafe and sat at a table in the back.

We ordered our drinks and started chatting while we waited.

—And then, Sakura san, what was that important mission of yesterday?— Naomi started the conversation

—I can't tell you, it's ... confidential

—Well, but can you at least tell us about your second job?

— I really don't know if I should

—Come on Sakura san, don't be so boring ... It's okay if you can't tell us about your mission, we understand, but what's wrong with talking about your second job?—Haruka argued

—Okay, okay ... I'm the hokage's advisor.

—Wooaah—they said in unison.

* * *

We kept talking about other things until Haruka started teasing Kasumi.

—Tell us Kasumi, did you tell the trauma doctor that you like him?

—Haruka-san! That was a secret

The girls kept cheering on Kasumi for a while. I didn't really hear much of what they said. I was somewhat distracted with my coffee

—What about you, Sakura san, there is someone you like?—Haruka asked me.

—There was someone I liked since I was a little girl, but he left the village.—The image of Sasuke came to mind—. Plus he never really reciprocated me and I'm not sure I want to wait a lifetime for his decision.

—You are too beautiful to be waiting for someone who doesn't love you, Sakura san—Kasumi cheered me up.

—Hahaha, I'm not really looking for a relationship right now, I have too much work lately. I wouldn't even have time to see him.

—Why not the hokage? I've heard he is very handsome.—Haruka insinuated

—Eeeh?... — Me and Kakashi sensei?

—Very few have seen his face. Ichiraku's Ayame san saw him once or so she said. —Naomi started to tell us —She told me that Kakashi sama had gone to eat ramen with his three genin students, who seemed to have invited him for some celebration or something... Maybe it was his birthday

—No, it wasn't.

— How do you know that, Sakura san?—Kasumi asked

—I was one of his genin students.

— And if you were there, how come Ayame san saw his face and you didn't?—Haruka added

—It's as if an invisible force protects him from being seen.

—If you kiss him, he will need to take his mask off

—Are you crazy, Haruka?. Besides, he would never notice me. I'm sure he likes other types of women.

—He was also her teacher.—Kasumi said

—You've said it, WAS, not anymore. Now they are two adults working together.

—Well put, Naomi... I would not lose my chance to steal his heart, Sakura.— I started to suppose that Haruka had a crush on him.

—But he's older than her.— Kasumi was so startled

—Best! Sure he has experience and teaches you something or other, and so you stop reading it in books— Haruka assured

—Not to mention you can practice too.—Naomi added

I definitely couldn't be redder.

— You are a couple of perverts, Naomi, Haruka... Stop teasing Sakura san... Why don't you tell us about the guard of the Hokage Mansion, huh Haruka?

To my surprise, Kasumi was not at all helpless and knew how to turn things in her favor. Now Haruka was the color of a tomato.

* * *

On the way home I was thinking about everything the girls had said...

Kakashi sensei and I as a couple?

I can't even imagine him seeing me that way.

Surely he still thinks that I'm a naive girl who is in love with Sasuke. Just like a stupid girl who dreams that he will return one day and overnight will realize that I am the love of his life.

And that's really what I am ... Or was. After so long even I have lost hope with Sasuke.

I wonder what Kakashi sensei really thinks of me.

I stopped and was absorbed in my thoughts. When I reacted I looked around to see where I was

—This must be a joke —No matter where I went, everything seemed to lead me to the same place—. Stupid Hokage Mansion.

At this rate, I'll begin to believe that the mansion is after me.

I was curious and I turned to the rooftop .

There he was, although this time he was not looking at me, but the great Hokage rock.

I could see a certain sadness in his eyes.

Maybe I should talk to him.

I didn't have the courage, I remembered everything the girls had said and I was so embarrassed just by looking at him.

I got home and lay down on my bed.

I started thinking about the Icha Icha that I had confiscated from Kakashi sensei

I never believed that I would dare to read something like that, or that it would even interest me.

And then Kakashi sensei came to mind

_"And then, what was your favorite part?"_

My face turned red just thinking of that moment.

I'm sure he thinks I'm a perv

I tried to think of something else, but I began to imagine one of the scenes from the book.

_A man walking in the rain and then a woman running after him_

_—Wait, please... Don't go.—She caught up with him_

_—I've got to go, I can't stay here anymore_

_—Please, stay... I love you_

_—Maybe we will meet again one day_

_The man kissed her forehead and walked off into the distance, never looking back._

I shook my head

—Stop thinking about that stupid book, Sakura.

I tried but failed

_A woman about to leave and a man in front of her_

_When she passed him, he took her by the arm and stared at her._

_—Are you sure you're okay?_

_—Do you really care?_

I covered my face with my hands

—At this rate you won't sleep again, Sakura.

_A long passionate kiss_

_—Do you really want me so bad? —he said when he broke off the kiss_

_—You have no idea— in almost a whisper she moaned._

_He caressed her cheek_

_All of a sudden, his face morphed into Kakashi's_

_—Please, Kakashi sama, show me how to love._

_—Then, Sakura, tell me how you want me_

What the hell was I thinking?

How dare I fantasize about my sensei? Shame on you, Sakura.


	5. Lest it happen

I arrived at the Hokage's office and greeted as usual, sat at my desk, and began the day's work.

I tried to avoid eye contact with Kakashi sensei at all costs. I couldn't see his face after all the things I'd been imagining the night before.

And the opposite effect of what I was trying to do, I began to remember the scenes

—Sakura, are you all right?

Kakashi got up from his chair and walked over to my desk.

—Y-Yeah, all right. —I could imagine why he asked me, my face was burning—. Why are you asking?

I tried to sound as calm as possible but it was all to no avail. I did not look up from the documents to avoid meeting his eyes.

—You sure? —His hand touched my forehead and I froze—. You're all red, maybe you have a fever.

By reflex I recoiled from him, who only saw me surprised.

—I'm fine, really— I smiled at him and tried to calm myself down—. Do not worry.

He didn't seem very convinced with my answer, so I changed the subject

—The other day you invited me to lunch and I didn't even thank you, I apologize. What if this time I invite you? I will go for lunch immediately

I said so that I could flee from there as soon as possible

I started looking for my wallet in my backpack. I couldn't find it anywhere, so I started to empty it and put everything on my desk

—No need, Sakura, don't bother.—

—What are you talking about? It is no hassle, I insist.

As soon as I found my wallet I put my things back in my backpack and headed for the door.

When I passed him, he took me by the arm and fixed his eyes on mine.

—Are you sure you're okay?

Do you really care?... Great, it looked like a scene out of his book. He must have done it on purpose.

Immediately the images came back to my mind and my face turned red again.

— Sure, I'm a medical-nin remember?

* * *

Once at the food stand I ordered and sat down to wait.

And now what are you going to do, Sakura? You can't even see him in the eye and you have to work with him. At some point you'll have to talk, I can't ignore it forever.

—Sakura! —A loud scream took me out of my thoughts—. What happens to you? Did you forget your name or why don't you answer?

—Ino!

—What's wrong with you? You have your head in the clouds.

—Oh, Ino, I can't tell you, it would take more time than I have. This week I've been rushing around so much, I'm just tired.

I felt so depressed and tired, having two works was so exhausting.

—Don't be blue, Sakura, come to my house after work. We'll talk, drink some tea and forget about the world.

—I don't know if I... —She didn't even hear me, just started running away.

—See you at night. I'll be waiting for you!

Well, it seems I'll visit Ino after work

* * *

I handed his food and cutlery to Kakashi sensei and went to my desk. When I took out my plate I realized that they had forgotten to put another pair of cutlery.

—Take mine—He got up and put the cutlery next to my plate—. I'll get others from the kitchen.

I was about to argue but I was so tired of everything and just accept.

—Thank you

—You're welcome

Before leaving he took his plate of food. It was a pretext to go eat elsewhere. Despite not being able to meet his eyes, I was too curious and really wanted to see his face.

—Just eat, Sakura—I said to myself out loud

—Excuse me?

Sayuri san had entered the office without my noticing.

—Aah no, sorry, I was talking to myself

—However, where is the hokage?

—He went to the kitchen for some cutlery.

And Kakashi sensei entered.

—Oh, Sayuri san, what's the matter?

—Kakashi san, here are the preparations you requested for the Kazekage's visit.

Was it my impression or suddenly that woman was a lump of sugar

—Ah, thank you so much Sayuri san—he took the papers and then turned to see me—. As soon as you finish we have to check this out, Sakura.

My mouth was full, so I just nodded.

—There is no need, I have already checked everything beforehand, we just need to get you a companion for dinner. I could go without problems.

—Don't worry, Sayuri san, the most appropriate thing is for Sakura to be my companion.

Hearing those words I choked on my food and started coughing.

—Are you okay, Sakura?— They both looked at me puzzled, though I could swear Sayuri looked at me with hate. I nodded when I finished coughing—. Then there is nothing more to add, Sakura will be my companion.

Sayuri left the office and Kakashi sensei sat down at his desk and started writing something. Judging from what I saw, it was the pink cover scroll

I finished eating and walked over to his desk. He covered what he was writing with his arms, apparently he did not want me to see it.

—Do you have a dress, Sakura?

—Huh?—His question puzzled me—. Not really.

—Well, you'll have to get one, you'll need it the day after tomorrow. You can take the day tomorrow and go buy one.

—But...

—Don't worry about the cost, the village pays.

—Is it not wrong to buy a dress with the village money?

—Not if it's necessary for a state visit. You cannot go casual on a visit to the Kazekage. —This all sounds like a badly planned pretext to me—. and much less if you are going to ask for his sister's hand.

—A-A-Ask for his sister's hand?!—I would never have imagined that Kakashi would be interested in Temari, she is a great kunoichi but still...—. Are you going to ask for Temari san's hand ?!

—We, you will go too.— It's unbelievable, he's so calm about it—. Do you have any problem?

—Not at all.

Without realizing it I had said it very loud and sharp. I felt a great rage inside me. What's wrong Sakura? Why are you jealous You and Kakashi sensei are nothing more than friends. You don't even like him ... do you?

I slapped my cheeks with my hands to get me out of my thoughts. I couldn't allow myself to feel that, it was already decided after all.

Kakashi saw me confused

—You've been really weird since morning, are you sure you're okay?

—I already told you I'm fine.— Kakashi sensei was right, I must learn to dissimulate—. And when is the wedding?

—We have not set a date yet, it is something very recent.

I didn't say anything, I didn't know how to hide my anger.

The whole day was like this, I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

When I got out of the hospital I left as fast as I could. I didn't feel like going to Ino's house, but I had already arranged to meet her

* * *

—Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you? —Ino said as she handed me a cup of tea—. You've been weird since morning.

—It's nothing, really.

—In the morning you said it would take more time than you had. Now we have all the time in the world.

—...

—Sakuraaa

—Did you know that Temari san is getting married?

—Well of course, how could I not know? I am also a member of the Ino-Shika-Cho team... But how did you find out? Shikamaru said that for state reasons we should keep the secret.

—What does your being a member of the Ino-Shika-Cho have to do with you knowing?

—Well obviously if Shikamaru is going to get married he would tell us.

—Shikamaru?

—Of course Shikamaru, he is going to marry Temari, who did you think?—I unconsciously smiled, I couldn't believe that it caused me so much happiness to hear that—. Sakura?

— Ino, you are the best friend in the world, I have to go

—What? Why?

—Tomorrow will you accompany me to buy a dress?

—Sure, at what time?

—At 10, I'll pick you up at your flower shop.— I opened the door and went out—. See you tomorrow!

Ino watched me from her door as if I had lost my mind.

And indeed, I had lost my mind. Why did I get so happy that Kakashi sensei wouldn't get married? It's not like he's marrying me now, but I was still very happy.

I came home almost dancing. I looked for my keys in my backpack and I didn't find anything.

Great, apparently my happiness can't last long.

I started to remember to find out where I left my keys.

I hadn't opened my backpack at Ino's house, so I only had two options: the hospital and the office.

I went to the hospital and there was nothing in the employee area, I asked the concierge and he had not seen anything either.

There was no doubt, my keys were in the Hokage's office.


	6. Overwhelming

I went to the Hokage's office.

I walked into the office and closed the door behind me.

When I turned Kakashi sensei was there, asleep at his desk.

The lights were off and there were only two candles lit on his desk just like the time I fell asleep.

I could see my keys on his desk, apparently he found them and put them there.

I approached slowly without making noise. When I was about to grab the keys, I turned slightly to see him and I could see that he was lying on the scroll that he was always writing.

My curiosity got the better of me and I walked around the desk until I was standing next to Kakashi sensei. I sat down at the desk and tried to see what was written on the scroll.

When I was about to put my hand on the desk, Kakashi sensei woke up.

He took my wrist tightly, laid me down on the desk, and placed a kunai on my throat. His gaze was not the same as always, it was a cold and threatening gaze.

—S-Sensei?—I could barely say a word, I was stunned.

—Sakura?—his gaze changed to a confused expression—. Why do you enter without warning?

He was so upset. I've rarely seen him like this, he was always so calm.

He removed the kunai from my throat and got off me. He offered me his hand to get me up.

Once I was seated at the desk, he sat down roughly in his chair. He was so angry that he didn't turn to see me for a moment.

The fear I had felt overwhelmed me and I began to cry.

—Don't cry, Sakura—he said in his usual lazy tone of voice —I didn't mean to scare you

—No, it was my fault.

I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't help it.

Kakashi sensei stood up and began to pick up the books and papers that had fallen.

—Why are you here this time of night, Sakura?

—I-I came b-back to pick u-up my keys

He stood in front of me and wiped the tears from my cheeks with his hands

—Please don't cry anymore.—He said as he stroked my cheekbone slowly with his thumb.

The touch of his hand on my face reassured me. Little by little I calmed down, until I could stop crying. I looked up and met his eyes.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

—Who's there? —He asked at the same time that he motioned for me to hide under the desk, and so I did

—I'm Sayuri, Kakashi san, ¿may I come in?

—Yeah, come in.

—I just came to ask if you needed anything else before I go.

—No, Sayuri, thank you. You may go.

—Have a good night, Kakashi san

—Good night, Sayuri san

Sayuri left and closed the door. Kakashi went to the door to hear her go.

I came out from under the desk and sat down on it again.

—¿What's this?—I stared at the scroll and then took it. He gently took it from my hands and rolled it up.

—It's private

—Come on Kakashi sensei, let me see what it is—.I tried to take it away from him

—No

We began to struggle over the scroll.

First he hid it behind his back and then he took it with his left arm and raised it.

I knelt on the desk to try to reach it and when I was about to grab it he switched it to his other hand and sat in his chair.

I lost my balance and was about to fall, but managed to grab onto his left shoulder.

I kept trying to took it and he stretched his right arm back.

I stretched out as much as I could and when I finally managed to grab it the chair overturned and we both fell to the floor.

I ended up on top of him with my face on his right shoulder. His left hand was on my butt but he removed it immediately when he noticed.

I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked into his face. I could notice a little blush under his eyes.

We were both still clutching the scroll.

After a few seconds he took advantage of my distraction and moved his hand with the scroll.

I turned quickly, but he was faster.

He took my head with his Left hand and my waist with the other and turned me around.

Now I was on the floor and he was on top of me.

Quickly and without my being able to do anything, he put the scroll in the bottom drawer of the desk, turned the key and took it out.

—it's private, Sakura.

He stood up and helped me up. I sat back at his desk again and stared at him.

—Why do you hide so many things, Kakashi sensei?

—What are you talking about?, I don't hide anything.

—What about the scroll?

—it's private

—And your face?

—it's... Private? —He said confused—.Why so much obsession with my face? It is an ordinary face.

—I want to judge it myself. Let me see your face

—Sakura...

—I know, I know. It's private— I said jaded.

—Exactly

—Let's do this... —I took off my headband y and tied it around my eyes—I blindfold myself and you take off your mask.

—And then what? Will you take off the band and see me?

—The dynamics will be the following... I won't take off the band until you tell me and in return you take off your mask and let me touch your face.

—Why do you want to touch my face?

—I will try to see it with my hands—I stretched my hands up to touch his face—we have a deal?

—If that makes you happy...

—It would make me happy to see it with my eyes.

—Don't you get smart with me, Sakura.

He lowered his mask and I could feel his face, I really didn't know how to interpret what my hands felt, it was the first time I tried to "see" with my hands.

Although I couldn't imagine his face just by touching it, I didn't miss a thing.

I contoured his chin, cheekbones and nose. I kept going down until I reached his lips. They weren't huge as Team 7 once thought.

—Smile

—What?

—Smile, is that too much to ask?

—I'm not going to smile.

—Fine... then the dynamic is over.—I blurted.

I moved my hands towards my head to untie my band but quickly his hands stopped me and lowered my hands.

—I thought I was the one who decided when to take off the headband.

—It really doesn't matter if you don't do what I say.

—Hey—he murmured at my ear—. Since when did you get so capricious, Saakura-chaan?

A chill ran through my body when I felt his breath in my ear.

His voice was so low... so deep... so sexy.

—I-I'm not capricious

He released one of his hands from the grip and kept my hands behind my back with the another one.

With his hand he pressed gently but firmly on the lobe of my right ear.

—Alright, I'll smile for you

—Can you let go of my hands?

—You ask for too much, Sakura—He approached my cheek and put his lips on my skin. My whole body tensed and I could feel him smile on my skin—. One thing at time.

—Kiss me

He hesitated for a moment, then came over to me and kissed me on the purple diamond of my forehead.

It wasn't what I expected, but the touch of his lips made me thrill.

—Are you pleased?

I didn't answer anything. I turned my head to the left in protest.

—How demanding you are.

Then he press my earlobe between his lips.

My heart skipped a beat. He was just teasing me and I couldn't stand it anymore, I wanted to feel his lips on mine, I needed it.

—K-Kakashi sen... Sama—I felt how he smiled at my words —. Please... Kiss me.

He left my ear for peace and brought his face close to mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. I got tired of waiting for him to come closer and approached him hoping to find his lips with mine.

And then he backed away

—Not so fast, Sakura-chan —he whispered to my left ear this time —I've done everything you've asked me to and now I want you to do something in return.

—What do you want me to do?

—I want you to confess.

—Confess?

—That's right

—What do you want me to confess?

—What part of the book did you like the most?

—E-Eeeh?! Why do you want to know?

—I'm just curious.

—Eh, w-well... If I have to choose one... Among all the ones... I think it will be the part...

—Stop beating around the bush

—All right, all right... I-I'll choose when the woman invited the man to her house and he accepts... And once at her house he pushed her... and she get caught between his body and the wall... A-And I'm very sure you know the rest by heart.

—My, my...

—Don't mock m...

Before I could finish my complaint, he put his lips on mine.

His lips was so soft and warm. To my annoyance it was just a long peck.

All the tease for only a peck? Oh no, this isn't over yet... Not yet.

—Can you let of my hands now, please?

And he did it. Before he could run away I took his hand and ran my hand over his arm until I reached his neck. Then I pulled him to me.

—Where to, Kakashi sama? —I run my index finger over his lips—. I haven't feel your smile properly.

He smiled and without thinking twice I put my arms around his neck and kiss him.

He stood still for a second and then put his hands around my waist and kissed me back. It was a soft slow kiss.

The taste of his lips, the touch of his tongue, all was just delightful almost addictively I nearly melted away.

I wanted more so desperately I started to speed up. It went from being a sweet and delicate kiss to a fierce and demanding one. He pulled me closer to him and I could feel the warmth of his body.

A little moan escaped my mouth and he hold me tight within his arms.

I really don't want to broke the kiss but I needed to breathe. I pushed him away and put my hand on his chest. I could felt his heart beating so fast and how he was panting, trying to catch his breath.

After a seconds he let go of my waist and got away from me.

—Kakash... —I tried to ask but he covered my mouth with his hand.

—Someone's coming—He said in a low voice and then removed the headband from my eyes.

Unfortunately, he had already put the mask back on.

Just a moment after someone knocked the door.

—Who's?

—I'm Sayuri san, I'm sorry to bother you again but I forgot to give you some documents regarding the Kazekage's visit.

I took my keys and hid under the desk again.

—Wait!— Kakashi sensei approached the door, opened it just a crack and peered out.

—You shouldn't have bothered, Sayuri san.

I waited under the desk till I heard Kakashi close the door, and finally got out.

I saw him reading the documents

—You know? she's in love with you

He turned to see me with one eyebrow raised.

—You're just imagining things, Sakura... However, the dinner with the kazekage will be at 7, don't be late.

—All right, I'll be there.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon us

—Sakura I...

—It's too late, I'll go now—I interrupted him, I really didn't want to hear what he was about to say—. I'll see you at dinner.

—Wait, I'll take you home

—No need, I already have a sweater in my backpack, you don't need to lend me the hokage robe this time.

I ran out as fast as I could. Maybe one day away from him be enough to collect my thoughts


	7. Vagary

I picked up Ino from her flower shop at 10 am as agreed

—Don't think I'm not angry with you. You went away without explaining why.

Ino was really upset, quite rightly so. I just ran away from her home as soon as I arrived and without saying why.

—I know, Ino, I'm sorry.

—And worst of all you didn't tell me what's wrong with you.

—Will you stop being mad at me if I tell you?

—Perhaps...

—Fine, I'll tell you while we look for a dress. Let's go.

We entered the first dress shop we saw.

—And why do you need a dress? Do you have a date?

—Of course not, it's for work.

—There will be a sort of party at the hospital?

She was being sarcastic, but it was true I hadn't tell her anything about the second work.

—It's for de Shikamaru and Temari engagement dinner.

—What the heck has that to be with your work?

—Did you remember that I said you about a second work? Well, I'm the advisor of the Hokage. And, you know, Temari san is the Kazekage's sister.

—And the Hokage will attend

—Of course

—Sounds like a secret date with your sensei to me.

She was just teasing me, right? What happened between Kakashi sensei and me was a secret. No one saw us and he wouldn't dare to tell someone, would he?

—W-What are you talking about? It's not a date. It's an affair of state.

—Yeah, sure let's find a suitable dress for your affair.

—D-Don't say it like that, it sounds weird.

After all the morning looking for, we find the perfect one for the occasion. It was an A-line navy blue dress with a scoop neck, knee length and without sleeves.

—I think it's perfect. You should use a beige heels with that.

—Are you sure this is suitable?

—I assured you. It's nothing fancy but you still look beautiful. After all one mustn't upstage the bride.

—Fine, I'll trust you.

I entered the fitting room to take de dress off and put my clothes on

—I bet you anything Kakashi sensei will love it. As soon as he sees you, he'll start to drool.

—Ino!

Was I so obvious or she was just spit-balling? Fortunately she couldn't see my face burned red in shame

I paid for the dress and we went back to the flower shop. I spent the rest of the morning there, talking with Ino.

—So, do you think his secretary is in love with him?

—Either that or she just doesn't like me

—She's just jealous because you gained Kakashi's heart.

—Stop saying that, someone will hear you and believe it's true.

—All right, all right... Just because I trust you'd tell me if there was something between you and your sensei.

Great, now I feel awful

—Well, I'd better get going. I've got to leave the dress in my home and get my stuff for the hospital.

—Will you come to tell me about the dinner, right?

—Of course, see you.

When I left, I ran into Sai. I haven't seen him in a while.

—Sai, what brings you here?

—I just came by to get some flowers

—Ooh, who are the flowers for? —I tried to embarrass him

—For me, of course. —Just as expected from Sai... So inmutable

—Why do you buy flowers for yourself?

—It's just a pretext, and now if you'll excuse me

A pretext? For what?

I watched him enter the flower shop and talk with Ino.

I didn't care and just went to my house to leave the dress, I didn't want to lose it like my keys.

The day unfolded without significant incident.

* * *

The next day I woke up at 11, but didn't stood up.

—It's been almost a week since Tsunade-shishou assigned me to babysitting the Hokage.

So much has happened in a short time

I kept thinking in my bed about what had happened between Kakashi sensei and me.

I wonder what he thinks about it? Did he enjoy it as much as I did? Did he do it out of pity?

I stood up and went to the bathroom.

—What would happen if someone found out?—I started to talking to myself —. Who cares? I'm an adult now and I can kiss whoever I want.

I started filling my tub and prepared my dress and heels.

—Even so, some people will not hesitate to judge us.—I took my clothes off and got in the tub—. Who cares what everyone thinks about it, the problem here is what he thinks about it.

Should I ask him? Or maybe just forget everything.

I thought about it in the tub for so long, my fingers started to look like prunes, so I got out of the tub and reached a towel.

—Stop thinking, Sakura!

I blow-dry and combed my hair with a waterfall braid. I hardly ever wear make-up so I decided just put on lip gloss.

I put on the dress and heels.

—I can't remember the last time I wore heels

I got ready at 6:30 and was about to leave when I realized I really didn't know where the dinner would be.

—Great, Kakashi sensei didn't tell me anything. What would I do now?...I think I will go to Shikamaru's place and hopefully will be the right place. In the worse case, I'll ask there.

I opened the door and there was Kakashi sensei about to ring the doorbell. He just looked at me wide-eyed.

He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. Nothing spectacular, but he still looked so elegant.

—What are you doing here, Kakashi sensei?

—Well, I forgot to tell you where the dinner would be so I came to pick you up.

— I'm so glad to see you, I was afraid I'd be late.

—Shall we go?—He offered me his arm and I took it.

We started walking arm in arm down the street.

—Is a pretty dress you're wearing

—Thank you, Ino helped me to chose it.

—How much will it cost the village ?

—Let's just enjoy the night

—... The council will kill me—He said in a fearful and depressed way and I laughed at his comment. I was just torturing him, it didn't cost that much.

—Heeey, you two!

Kakashi sensei and I looked around and spotted a blonde guy running up to us.

—W-What the hell are you two doing? Are you two d-d-dating!?

He was about to freak out. He had screamed so loud that all the people was staring at us and muttering.

Angry doesn't begin to describe how I felt. It was a mix of anger and shame but I kept my temper.

—Somehow—Kakashi sensei didn't say a word and I just continued —Do you mind?

—B-But Sakura chan he's an old man, you can't date him. What about Sasuke?

—I don't care about him anymore, we don't even know if he'll come back and I'm tired of waiting for him. I'll just move on.

—B-B-But Sakura chan...

—Now Naruto, if you'll excuse us... we are late.

I started walking and pulled Kakashi sensei.

He didn't say a word in all the way and I didn't know what to say. Maybe he was mad at me.

* * *

We arrived at Shikamaru's place and his mother welcomed us warmly.

—Kakashi sama, I am pleased to see you again

—Nice to see you too, Yoshino san, please drop the sama

—Now look at you Sakura san, all grown up.—She turned to me and then looked back at Kakashi sensei —. She looks lovely, doesn't she?

—Absolutely.

I just blushed flattered, did he really think I looked lovely?

—Don't just stand there, please come in and be seated. Shikamaru will be here in a second.

We entered and went to the dinning room. It was all lit by candles and decorated with white flowers for the occasion.

—So romantic, don't you think?—I was captivated and Kakashi sensei just stared at me.

—Also troublesome...

We turned to see him. Shikamaru was standing at entrance of the dining room with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a black suit too

—Shikamaru!.Congratulations on the engagement.

—Thank you.

The doorbell rang, and Shikamaru's mom went to open the door.

—Sounds like your fiancée is here already—Kakashi sensei said and Shikamaru got rattled by his words.

—H-How troublesome

—What's troublesome?—Temari stood next to him and raised an eyebrow.

Shikamaru got pale by hearing her but when he turned to see her his expression changed. He looked at her as if she were the most beautiful woman in the world and she smiled at him.

I was so touched by the scene and just kept looking at them tenderly, wishing someone would look at me that way someday.

* * *

We sat at the table and Shikamaru's mom served the dinner.

We finished dinner and talked for a long time. Near midnight Yoshino san asked Temari and Shikamaru to accompany her to the courtyard so they did, leaving Kakashi sensei and me with Gaara and Kankuro

—I'm glad you came too, Sakura, I have a request for you.—A request for me, from Gaara? —I'd like you to teach some medical nins from Suna, of course if Kakashi san allows it.

—I'm afraid I can't allow my advisor to do that—Kakashi sensei said without thinking twice —. But we can take a look at your medical nins and select the best ones to train here.

—It's a shame Sakura couldn't do it... The medical nins in Suna admires you since the time you saved Kankuro.—Gaara said to me and then turned to Kakashi sensei—. But we'll accept your propose with the condition that Sakura choose the ones she thinks better.

—What do you say, Sakura? —Kakashi asked me

—I'm very flattered you considered me as first option, and if Kakashi sensei allows it, I'd be glad to do it.

—Fine then, send us the information about your medical nins as soon as possible. —Kakashi sensei agreed.

—Actually... We already brought it.—Kankuro added

What great confidence.

* * *

After the three sand siblings left we thanked and said goodbye to Shikamaru and his mother.

—I'm sorry about the boxes of books, I had no idea.

—Don't worry, Shikamaru, it's okay —I smiled at him and took the three boxes.

—Let me help you with that —Kakashi sensei took the boxes I was carrying.

I could imagine judging by the expression of his eyes, he was surprised by the weight of the boxes.

—I can do it, give it back.

—Actually... There are another three if you want to carry something —Shikamaru said —Do you want some help?

—Don't worry, Shikamaru, we could do it

I took the other boxes and we left.

Along the way I could see how Kakashi sensei was getting tired.

—Give that boxes back

—You already have 3, I'll carry this 3.

—I can carry them all, for sure, you are going to faint if keep carrying them.

—Maybe I don't have superhuman strength, but I could carry a few boxes...

* * *

Once we entered my house, I closed the door with my foot

—Where do you want the boxes?

—Upstairs, follow me.

I could heard how he sighed but he didn't complain and followed me.

—Just put them down

We left the boxes at the entrance of my room. Kakashi sensei go to the hallway and sat on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

—Do you want a tea? coffee? strawberrys?

—Is this another trick to see my face?

—Not really, but if it works I'll be the happiest woman in the world— I squat down in front of him and smiled—I'll make some tea, you can walk down the stairs when you've got your breath.

—I'll be there in a minute... Maybe two

The time passed and he didn't down so when the tea was ready, I put the teapot and a few strawberrys on a tray and went upstairs.

—Are you okay?

—Not really, but I'll survive.

—Take, for the inconveniences— I handed his tea and sat down next to him

I just kept my eyes forward so he could drink his tea without worrying about his face.

He took off his mask and I must admit I thought in seeing him, but I respected his privacy and didn't look.

—You know? I can heal you if you want. —I put the tray on the floor, took a strawberry and bit it—How would I explain if the Hokage dies in my house?

I could feel his eyes on me but he didn't say a word. After a seconds I added.

—I think I'll find a way... About what happened with Naruto, I'm sorry. —I took another strawberry—. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.

He just kept watching me. I didn't mind and just kept my monolog

—Are you that mad at me? I'll explain him everything tomor... —I was about to bit my strawberry but he took my wrist and pulled it to his mouth.

He fixed his eyes on mine and bit the strawberry at half. At the moment I felt his lips brush my fingertips the memories of the other night came back to me. The taste of his lips... the touch of his hands... The warmth of his body.

He didn't release me and without thinking I approached my mouth to my hand.

I ate the rest of the strawberry and licked my fingers as if trying to taste his lips again through my fingers.

He was no longer seeing my eyes but my lips. I reached his lips with mine and felt how he was almost trembling with desire.

He released my wrist, took my shoulders and slowly pushed me away.

I was addled, didn't he want me too?

—Don't do this to me, Sakura—He stood up

—I-I'm sorry, I... —I was so ashamed and afraid he was mad at me—. I didn't mean to upset you

—I'm not upset, it's just that I'm...

—It's just that you what?

—I'm confused, right? I don't know what to think.—He started walking away. Was he sad?—I don't know what do you really want.

I don't want him to go, I want him to stay with me... Come on Sakura, do something. He's about to leave!

—I want you —. About to go downstairs he stopped and turned to see me —. Stay with me tonight.

But most importantly, I want him to want me too.


	8. Expectation

—That's not a good idea—He stared at the floor—. This isn't right

—According to who?—He had the same sadness in his eyes when I saw him at the rooftop—.That sad look in your eyes is still bothering me

He raised his gaze to meet mine. I stood up and walked up to him.

—What are you talking about?—Asked me astounded—. I'm not...

—Don't even try to lie to me, Kakashi sensei.—I caressed his cheek—. Don't you dare lie to me.

—Why are you doing this to me?

—Doing you what?—I kiss him in the corner of his mouth and felt how he started trembling again.

—This... You're playing with me

—I'm not playing with you. I'm just showing you how I feel... You want me too, don't you?—I put my arms around his neck and whispered to his ear—. Don't you, Kakashi?

—Hell yes

He pushed me by the waist and trapped me between his body and the wall. He was so close to me that I could feel his warmth and smell his scent, an exotic mix of fresh perfume and desire.

—Trying to recreate my favorite part of the book, sensei?

He smirked at my comment and put his lips on mine letting me taste the strawberry flavor still on them.

I pushed him along the hallway to my bedroom without breaking the kiss, focusing only on him that I forgot about the boxes at the entrance and we tripped with them.

I fell on him and he made a little groan of pain. I felt so ashamed and worried.

—Are you okay? — I started getting off him but he stopped me putting his hand on my lower back and pulling me towards him

—I've never been better—He sat up and kissed me again. His words and the way he said them caused a heat in my heart

I wrapped my legs around him and without releasing his mouth I began to loosen his tie and unbutton his suit jacket.

As I kept undressing him, he placed his hands on my knees and started to run them up my legs, tracing his way under my dress. His rough hands stroking my thighs sent shivers down my spine.

Once I took off his shirt and the mask from his neck, leaving his torso uncovered, I touched his rock-hard abs and went up until I felt an x shaped scar.

I stopped kissing him and looked at his torso. The memories came back to me, all we'd been through...The war, the pain, the death of our comrades...

—It doesn't hurt anymore. —He kissed my cheek and went down through my neck leaving little kisses—. Don't worry

The touch of his lips got me thrilled and excited, and with every kiss and stroke of his hands my heart raced more and more.

He unzipped my dress and without wavering he ripped it off, leaving me only in my panties. The fast movement took me by surprise me and I tried to cover my breasts with my arms, but he took my wrists

—Don't be shy, Sakura—murmured and kissed me bitingly in the neck—.Let yourself go.

I couldn't hold it and a low moan escaped my lips.

He pressed me against his body and caressed my bare back, following my spine with his index finger and making me arch by reflex.

Taking advantage of my movement, he started kissing my neck and went down to my breasts, letting little pecks on his way until he reached my nipple which he played at will with his tongue, circling, stroking and pressing it between his lips time to time, causing a flutter in my stomach.

—K-Kakashii...—My voice came out like a mewl and I felt so embarrassed for making that sounds.

He opened his eyes and without letting go my nipple, raised his gaze to meet mine. His eyes looked different, darker, flaming with desire. The way he looked at me caused a strange pulse between my legs, something that just embarrassed me more than before.

He let my nipple and come up to my lips to give me a tender kiss.

—Don't be ashamed.—He caressed my cheek—. You look so beautiful.

How could he switch from burning of desire to tenderness? He was something of an enigma... An enigma I wanted to solve.

I touched his lips and moved down his neck until reach his both hands, I traced a line since the center to each shoulder and then to his hands stroking slow and sensual his muscular arms, feeling his skin under my hands and trying not to miss detail. Without ever breaking eye contact, I took his hands and guided them to my butt.

As if I'd encouraged him with my action he squeezed and pulled my ass, causing the rub of my crotch against the erection beneath his pants.

The pulse between my legs came back like if my body were trying to give me a signal. Without realizing it, another moan escaped my lips, one louder than before, and a groan came out of his throat

Holding me tight to him, he began to stand up.

—W-What are you doing?

—Taking you somewhere more... suitable. —His voice was deeper than usual

He laid me down in my bed, take off my heels and laid sideways beside me. With his hand he started going down from my stomach. I ran my fingers through his silver hair and pulled him to me from the back of his head to kiss him again.

When he reached the waistband of my panties he stopped and changed his way to my inner thigh, outlining my clothes.

Maybe he didn't have the courage to keep going or was just teasing me... And if that was the case, two can play at that game.

My eager hands moved down over his abs till reach the black clothes. Unlike him, I kept going down and rubbing, finding a large bulge there.

He stifled a groan at the contact of my hands and his breathing quickened.

—S-Sakura, don't... —His voice was trembling and breathless.

—Why not? Don't you like it?

—Of course I do, and if you keep doing it I won't last long.

—Then just get to the point.

He watched me expressionless for a moment, trying to process my words, and then I could see a gleam in his eyes. The form he smirked at me created a heat inside me, only this time not in my heart but in my belly

—... I'll get right to the point.—

He kneeled in front of me and took my panties off

—W-Wait, this is unfair, you're still dressed.

—We'll take care of it later.

He leaned on one hand to kiss my neck and put the free hand in my crotch.

I felt his hand start stroking around my outer lips going up and down, making me feel warm and fuzzy. His hand stopped up and a finger started circling on my clit. The rub of his fingertips speeded my breathing and caused a shiver ran through my whole body that I couldn't help a series of low sounds coming from my mouth

—To that point you meant, Sakura?—I didn't say anything fearing it would sound as weird as the sounds I was doing—.Let's try another one then.

His finger left my clit, slid down to my entrance and slowly pushed inside me. The sensation of his finger sliding further and further inside my inner walls made me quiver and whimper.

He started pumping and with every stroke of his finger remain quite was more and more hard.

He pulled out his finger only to be joined by a second.

—Aah! —I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to stifle my moans

—Don't deny me the pleasure of hearing you, Sakura chan— He kissed the hand covering my mouth and I took it away to kiss him.

I kept moaning and panting against his mouth to the rhythm of his fingers.

—K-Kakashi... Let's take care of your clothes... NOW. —More than a request, it was a demand.

The stroke of his fingers made me only want more and more. I wanted to feel more of him so desperately that I would go crazy.

—Hold on, capricious girl

—No more, I need you —I took off his belt and unbuttoned his pants—. And I need you now.

I put my hand under his pants and wrapped around his length. A muffled sound came up from the back of his throat

—W-wait—He pulled his fingers out of me and and took my wrist —Are you sure?... Totally sure you want this?

His fingers were still so warm and wet from being inside me and only thinking about it made me tense.

—Yes!—He released my wrist and stood up to look for his jacket —. What are you doing?

—We don't want you to get pregnant.—He took something from his jacket and dropped his pants along with his underwear, releasing his erection just to put on a condom—Are you really really sur...

—Yes! —the space his fingers had left felt so empty I couldn't hide been antsy for him

—As you wish—He took my hips and kneeled in front of me again. With the help of his hand he placed the head of his member carefully against my entrance and applied a steady pressure making his way through my body, plunging effortlessly thanks to my moisture.

—Aah! Kakashi! —He leaned over me and gently kissed my cheek.

—You're so wet and warm, Sakura... So tight.

I moved my head to encounter his lips and claimed his mouth fiercely, hungry, asking for more.

He pulled back and drove his hips towards me again, bringing out a whine from my mouth that was suppressed by his.

He broke the kiss to breath and pressed his forehead against mine. With each pumped of his hardness I lose more control over my body and mind, immersing myself in a complete state of lust and ecstasy. The sight of his face with his eyes closed and his lips red and swollen from kisses were the trigger of my delirium.

—K-Kakashi!... Ah! Faster! —he half opened his eyes and looked at me keenly, emboldened by my words.

The rhythm of the swaying of his hips sped up bringing back the heat in my gut. Without realizing, my hips started rocking slowly up and down to the encounter with his body

He took my lower back and rose it sinking even deeper inside me than before.

—Aaahhh! Kakashi Ah! —The pleasure overwhelmed me, exploding inside my womb and making me cry out while my back arched.

The pulsating walls of my sex clung to him tight, claiming him, pressing him until he groaned and collapsed over me.

We were lying there together, in my bed, still merged, covered in sweat and trying to catch our breath.

After a few seconds he kiss me again, this time slow and sweet, and then got off me and stood up.

—Kakashi?

—Wait, I'll be right back.—He went to the bathroom, thrown the condom in the trash and came back

He stood besides the bed and put his underwear on. I kneeled on the bed close to him and wrapped my arms around his neck

—You look so beautiful, Sakura... So beautiful I could cover you with kisses—He took my waist, hugged me close to him and started leaving little kisses all over my face

—Haha but you already did!

He stopped kissing me and smiled.

—Yeah, I think I already did it.—He took my face in his hands and cast a sweet gaze at me which I answered with a smile.

From one moment to another his face changed dramatically and get his hands off my face.

—That sad look again? What's wrong Kakashi?— I was confused and sad to see him like this.

—Nothing, it's just that... Maybe I should go.

—Do you want to leave?—I can't deny that his words hurt me.

—It's not that...—Now his face came back to his usual and lazy expression—.The hokage is not supposed to spend the night away from home.

—No one will notice as long as you're back by dawn to work.

—Well... that gives us another three hours—He carried me in his arms and laid down in bed, placing me by his side—. Sometimes I wish I could have a free day.

—Free day? Shit!—I got shocked

—What's wrong?

—I forgot to tell Shizune about the dinner. I didn't tell her I wouldn't go to work— I was really embarrassed and worried. Every day I was more irresponsible.

—I did, don't worry.

—You did? Oh, thanks, you're the best! —I hug him and put a peck on his lips—So...Will you spend all day with me?

—I'll stay till dawn, I've got to work.

—I have an idea to give you the day off you deserve.

—I don't know if that's a good idea

—You haven't even heard it... Just trust me and do as I say.

—All right, all right, you win.—He took me by the waist and turn us, lying on his back, letting me on top of him and hugging me tight—. I'll do as you wish

I rested my head on his chest and he started stroking my hair. I felt so calm and peaceful between his arms that I didn't want him to let me go.

—Fine, the first thing to do i... —His hand stopped moving—. Are you asleep already?...

I looked at his face, and forgot everything. He was so handsome I could watch him forever and I'd never get tired. I just sigh in resignation and slept in his chest.


	9. Dancing in the moonlight

Come on, sleeping beauty—A soft voice and a caress in my forehead woke me up.

—Five minutes more— I was so drowsy I didn't want to wake up

—I need you to wake up now, sleepy girl. —he turned on his side, dropping me on bed—. Or I'll have to go.

Of course I opened my eyes. I didn't want him to go.

—How cute you are —He chuckled slightly and kissed my forehead—. So... What's the plan?

—Just... send a shadow clone to work.—I was still half asleep and my words sounded almost like a mumbling.

—And that's all?—He stared in disbelief at me.

—Yeah, however... they already know you don't work so well without me

—You're pretty confident, aren't you?—he started tickling me and I could do nothing more than laugh.

—You know it's true! Stop tickling me!.

—Everybody knows it's true —He stopped and stood up.

—What are you doing? —I sat up and watched him picking up his clothes from the floor.

—Dressing up, I'm not going to send myself naked to work.

—You're not naked... You've got your underwear on.

—I'm not going to send myself in underwear to work either.—Once he was done dressing, he created a shadow clone which teleported.

—However... come back to bed and sleep.

—I'm not sleepy.—He sat next to me and put his head in my shoulder—. But if you want to sleep, I can watch you.

—If that makes you happy —I laid down and pulled him by the shoulders.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. He really watched me, I could feel his eyes on me.

—You were great last night.—He removed a lock of hair from my face.

—You're not letting me sleep

—I just wanted you to know.

—I'm sure you are just being polite... It was my first time.

—What?

Then the doorbell rang.

I opened the eyes and found Kakashi's surprised face. Did he really think I wasn't a virgin.

—Who can that be at this hour?—I stood up and got dressed as fast as I could. Kakashi sensei didn't say a word and just watched me from the bed.

I went downstairs and opened the door to find an ANBU with a box in his hands.

—Good morning, Sakura san, Kakashi sama ordered me to deliver this to you.—The ANBU handed me the box and then disappeared.

—What the hell? —I closed the door and kept watching the box.

—That's for me— I lifted my head and saw Kakashi sensei seated on the stairs — That was fast

I walked to him and handed him the box.

—What did you send to yo?

—Clothes, shoes, my toothbrush, bath sponge, soap, deodorant and the like, personal hygiene products.—He took something from the box and showed it to me—. Also a towel.

—Haha, are you moving in with me?

—I just like to be clean.

—I just like you—I sat down next to him and laid my head on his lap—. And sleep.

—Come on sleeping beauty, I'll take you upstairs to bed—we stood up and when I was about to walk upstairs he handed me his box and carried me like a princess —. But first let's give you a bath..

—Whaaaa? I don't wanna bath, Kakashii— I complained while he walked —I wanna sleep.

When we reached the bathroom he let me down and turned on the water in the tub.

—You could sleep—He took me by the shoulders to sat me down on the edge of the tub and took his box from my hands —. I'll bath you.

I closed my eyes and started mumbling.

—That sounds better...—He started picking things out of his box and putting them on my hands but I was almost sleep that didn't pay much attention to his actions. —. Much better...

When I heard him throwing his jacket to the floor I opened one eye just a bit.

—No peeking

I closed my eye and turned my face away.

—I am not!

He turned off the water and got into the tub.

—Take your clothes off and get in—He took his bath sponge and soap from my hands and I did what he said without complaining

I sat down with my back to him and he pulled me close.

—Is the water warm? or is it ok?

—It's okay

—Fine, let's see —He took my shampoo bottle—. What a coincidence.

—What, did you use the same shampoo? —I said mockingly while he washed my hair.

—Not me, Pakkun.

—Great —I lowered my head and got depressed... I already had forgotten that a dog uses the same shampoo than me.

He laughed at me and kept washing my hair, although more than washing, it was a head massage. It really felt so good I wondered if he did it often.

—Do you do this often?... I mean, wash others hair.

Am I really jealous to think of him washing others hair?

—Well... Yeah.—It hurt me to my heart—. Why? Don't you like it?

—No, yes, I mean yes. It isn't that. I was just wondering... Nothing, forget it.

He rinsed my hair and kissed my cheek.

—Are you jealous to think of me washing other women's hair?

—Should I?

—Hahaha no, I never did it before, at least women's hair. Only ninja hounds.

I'm an idiot.

He started washing my body and once he finished, he put me on the other side of the tub, facing him and with my hands and head in the edge of the tub.

—Now you can back to sleep, sleeping beauty. I'll be done in a moment.

—I'm not sleepy anymore.

—Are you enjoying the view?

—You have no idea how much.

—You're making me blush

Once he was done, he got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist.

—It's me the one who should be jealous. I'm sure you've given a lot of sponge baths in the hospital.

—Tons...—I laughed

—Tons? —He raised an eyebrow disgusted.—I hate to admit it, but now I'm jealous.

He took me out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me and with other he started drying my hair.

—The next time I promise give you one.

—Fine... What do you usually do on Sundays?

—I visit Tsunade-shishou, but she won't mind if I don't go one day.

—So, what do you want to do?

—I have no idea... but leaving the house is not an option. If anyone sees you it's over.

He was so concentrated drying my hair that I just watched him. When he finished, he put the towel around my neck and gived me a little smile. In that moment I realized I had seen that smile before... But how? And most importantly where?

I took his face in my hands and watched him in detail. Indeed, he was very good-looking. Who would've thought that under that mask was hidden the most handsome man in Konoha.

But what most caught my attention was a beauty mark under the left corner of his mouth.

And then the memorie came back to me

*

— _I'm Sukea,_ _a photographer_...

*

—Is something wrong? —Kakashi sensei watched me baffled.

—Not at all...—I touched his beauty mark—Sukea san

—You got me. —he scratched his head and smiled nervously.

—...What about a photo shoot?

* * *

After got dressed and had breakfast, we went to the Hokage Mansion. Kakashi had used the transformation technique to look like Sukea.

—Sakura, I don't think this is a good idea.

—Shh... You said you will do what I wish.

We reached the front door and the guards greeted me.

—Oh, Sakura san. What brings you here in your free day?

—I have something urgent to ask the hokage... if you'll excuse me, I'm in a hurry. See you later, guys.

I pulled Kakashi sensei all the way to the office. I knocked the door and Kakashi's clone let me in while the real one waited outside.

—Good morning, Kakashi sensei.

—Sakura? What are you doing here?—He was really surprised when he saw me standing there.

—I have a favor to ask you... would you lend me your camera?

—How do you kno... —The real Kakashi entered the office.

—She figured out —Now that I knew the truth, it was weird look Sukea talk to Kakashi sensei, after all they were the same person.

—I see—The clone threw a set of keys to the real one—. Enjoy yourselves.

—We will— I winked at the clone and he blushed.

I turned around and bumped into Sayuri on the way out.

—Why don't you look where you're walking?!

—I'm sorry, Sayuri san, I didn't see you.

—W-What are you doing here?—Her face turned pale just like she would seen a ghost.

—Just passing by, see you tomorrow —I smiled at her and walked away pulling the real Kakashi again.

—She really likes you, doesn't she?—He started teasing me.

—Sure, go ahead, make fun of me... she is in love with you and sees me like an obstacle.

He just laughed and we left the office, heading to Kakashi's place

* * *

—Nice place you got here.

—Thanks...—He opened the door and let me in—. Make yourself comfortable. I'll go get my camera and disguise myself.

He closed the door behind him and transformed into Kakashi again

—It isn't the same if you just use the transformation technique? —I lay on the couch and he answered me from the other room.

—No, I don't have so much chakra to use a shadow clone and the transformation technique at the same time for so long...

—And by the way, why did the clone have your keys instead of you?

—Well, he needed to enter the house to take a bath and send me my things.—After a minutes he spoke again—. And where the photo shoot will be?

—There's a village near here, like... an hour away.

_Click_

I turned my head and saw Kakashi sensei already disguised, pointing the camera at me

—Sounds good. Shall we go?

* * *

We reached the neighboring village around 12 pm. It was a small village compared to Konoha.

—So... Where do you want the photo shoot?

—I don't know, you are the expert, Sukea san.

We walked down towards the center of the village, everything was decked out with flowers and banners as if for some festival

— Whoaa, look at that!

_Click_

—Fine, let's try everywhere.

—Hey, don't take pictures of me when I'm distracted.

—Those are the best moments. When you're distracted you don't pretend to be someone you're not.

—I don't pretend to be someone I'm not.

—We all do it, someones more than others. It's part of being human.

—Do you?

—Well, I'm disguised right now, pretending to be someone else... But when I'm with you, I don't pretend.—He said that so confident that made me blush—. Look at you, after what happened last night you are still blushing for a few words.

He was right, after all I've seen him naked already, we had sex last night. Only thinking about it made me blush even more

—I-I'm not, it's just that is so hot in here.

—All right, let's find somewhere nice to sit and have a nice chat.

We walked around the park and found a place to sit in the shade of a tree.

—That's much better

_Click_

—You are still hot

—S-Stop that

—Stop what?

—Saying that type of things, you just want me to blush. —I turned my face

_Click_

—Indeed. I'm trying to find out if your face can be more pink than your hair.

I couldn't help laugh

—Let me take a picture of you.

—All right... here you go, sweetheart

He smiled at me and handed me his camera.

_Click_

—Now follow me—I stood up and started walking away —I want to explore the village.

He followed me without complaining and we spend the rest of the day wandering around the village and the festival booths. I took a lot of pictures of him, the village and everything that called my attention.

Kakashi sensei bought me a mask that looked like the ones the ANBU's uses. I chose mine in particular because it had a diamond in the forehead.

—You are now under the direct orders of the Hokage.

—And what will his first order be?

—We'll ask him later, but for now let's find something to eat, I'm starving.

We bought some yakitori and looked for a quiet place to eat. We found a lake outside the village and sat at the edge until nightfall.

—We need to go back, Kakashi sensei.

—I don't want to go back... I don't want this to end.

—Why are you so depressed? This isn't going to end... Instead you want it to end.

—Of course I don't but, what will everyone say?

—Who cares about them, let's just care about us.—I stood up on the water and started humming a slow song.

From one moment to another I started dancing at the rhythm of my song. I walked over and extended my right hand to him

— Shall we dance, Sukea sama?

He smiled, surely for the honorific.

—I don't know how to dance

—One doesn't know how to dance, just dances... Just take my hand and trust me

—Fine, I'll trust you.—He let his camera away from the water and walked back to me

He took my hand and we walked over the water to the center of the lake.

I placed my left hand on his shoulder and he placed his right hand on the middle of my back.

I waited for him to move, but it looked like he really didn't know what to do and just watched me nervous.

—Just follow my song and shift your weight from one foot to another... Once you feel comfortable, start slightly moving your feet to the beat.—Once I started humming again, he did it, at first hesitant—.That's it, now make small steps guiding me with you, but don't forget to sway too.

—I swear this is by far the hardest thing I've ever done.

—That's because you are thinking so much... Just stop thinking and feel it.

After a moments we were really dancing

—Just like that—I lay my head on his shoulder —. You're really a good dancer, Kakashi.

—You are just being kind, I suck...—We kept dancing over the water just a few minutes more

I didn't say nothing, just kept humming and dancing with him.

After a few minutes we stopped and looked each other. We were about to kiss when the sound of an explosion distracted us and the water of the lake lighted up

We raised our heads and there they were, in all their splendor, some bursts of sparks across the night sky.

—The fireworks for the festival!—I watched them exited. While we stared at the illuminated sky I leaned my head in his shoulder—Aren't they beautiful?

—You are beautiful

—This is like the fifth time you told me that... If you keep doing it, I'll start thinking it's a lie.

—Then let me show you— he whispered and leaned his head on mine.


	10. His fear of fall

On the way home I tried to convince him to tell me what he was talking about at the lake, but he refused to say it.

Once home, I left my things on the table and he just sat down in the couch.

—And if I say please?

—You already said please all the way here.

—What if I say... —I sat down in his lap and caressed his cheek moving my hand over his body until reach his abs—. Please, Kakashi sama?

—T-That might work... —His voice trembled—But if I tell you, you won't believe me, that's why I'll show you.

—But...—He got me off him and laid me on the couch.

—Just wait here and don't move!

—Fine! —I crossed my arms upset and watched him go upstairs.

While I was waiting for him I started watching the pictures in the camera.

All the ones he took were great, I really loved how I looked in them, instead I only managed to get a few ones that weren't blurry or fuzzy.

My favorite was a picture of us in the reflection of a storefront glass.

My face doesn't show because was covered by the camera, but I definitely loved how he looked, staring at me with a cute smile.

Kakashi sensei came back without disguise, leaving only the clothes.

—Why didn't you take off your clothes?

—Easy girl...—He seated by my side, lifted me and seated me in his lap with my back to him—I'll let you do it

—I-I didn't mean that —He hugged me and looked over my shoulder—. Why didn't you change your clothes?

—I left my clothes in my house when I disguised in the morning.—He took the camera from my hands—. What are you doing?

—Just watching the pictures we took, you are a great photographer

—It's just that you are a great model.—He kissed my cheek

—And now you're gonna say I'm beautiful? —I laughed so confident.

—No— He gave me the camera again and scooped me up in his arms—. Now I'll show you.

—You know I can walk, right?

—Yeah, it's just a pretext to hold you in my arms.

He carried me upstairs to my room, sat me down on my dresser and gave me a thoughtful look

—W-What?

—Ah, nothing really, just thinking...

— Thinking?

He put his hands on the dresser next to my hips and leaned over me.

—Yeah, I'm thinking what will be my first order to you

*

_—You are now under the direct orders of the Hokage._

_—And what will his first order be?_

_—We'll ask him later._

_*_

—A-And what will it be... Hokage sama? —He smirked and I felt curious

—Let's see... —He stepped back and sat down on the bed—. First of all, get down from there.

I did it and started walking towards him, but he motioned me with his hand to stop.

—Don't do anything I don't tell you to do

—All right...—I just waited patiently, with an excitement in my belly.

—Now take off your blouse.

—W-What?

—Just do as I say.—I was about to just tear it off and end up with that, but he objected—. Slowly, there's no rush

—I-I don't know how you'll show me anything by doing this.—When I took it off covered myself with the fabric.

It was true that he had already seen me naked, but I wasn't used to undress in front of someone.

—Oh, no—He leaned forward in his seat—. This is just to my delight

—H-Heey! — I thrown him my blouse in protest, upset with him for putting me in that awkward situation.

—That's a nice detail — He caught my blouse in the air and rested his chin in the hand with the cloth— Just try to make it gentler next time.

—That's all, I'm don...

—Sakura! — He raised his tone of voice and this time wasn't a soft one but harsh.

—Y-Yes?

—Yes what?

He looked so imposing in the half light, only partially illuminated by the light of the moon emphasizing his features, and for some reason, felling so vulnerable to him was slowly awakening my desire.

—... Hokage sama.

—That's nice... —his voice back to the soft tone —. Now the pants, and do it as if you were caressing yourself while taking them off.

—This is so embarrassing.

—You are thinking so much... Just stop thinking and feel it.

—Don't use my words against me.—I argued but did exactly what he ordered.

I touched my bare stomach and started caressing myself, going down slightly shaking. I unzipped my pants and pulled them down slowly through my legs, leaving me just in my underwear.

—Close your eyes and turn around.

The embarrassing I felt was only surpassed by my arousal.

Who will tell me that being under his command will turn me on like that?

—And now... open them.

The first I saw was my reflection in the mirror. At first I didn't recognize myself and then I got embarrassed for the way my eyes were darker, almost clouded in lust.

I took a step back and bumped into Kakashi sensei.

—Where to, Sakura chan?—I tried to turn around but he put his arm around my stomach and held me tight—. I didn't tell you to go.

—I don't like to look at myself like this...

—What are you talking about? You look...—He put his hand in my throat and started marking my skin with little kisses, going from my neck to my shoulder, saying each word between kiss and kiss — beautiful... lovely... divine...exquisite.

Said the last word he gave me a nibble to what I only could gasp in response.

—K-Kakashi...—He said nothing and lowered my bra strap with his teeth—. H-Hokage sama?

—Yes, Sakura? —

—Let's go to bed.—I turned my face to one side trying to face him

—That, I fear, is out of the question—he kissed me so gently and then with his hand turned my chin to the mirror again— this time I want you to watch.

—I-I-I don't think I'll like this

—Shhh...it's fine, just give this a shot, and if you don't like it, we won't do it again.

He released my waist and put his hands on my shoulders

—Promise?

—Of course I promise —He kissed my cheek — I'll never do or make you do something you don't want to... My only wish is been able to please you.

His words heated up my heart and just like the other time, he changed from lust to tenderness.

—Then, please show me, Hokage sama—I put my hands on his butt and pulled him closer to me— show me how you'll please me.

He looked at me wide eyed through the mirror and blushed right up over his ears

—Are you blushing... Hokage sama?—I gave him a flirty and playful look.

—...Y-You caught me off guard—He kissed me the back of the head, unhook my bra and took it off.—I'll give you that.

He hugged me around the waist with his left hand and kissed my shoulder. I touched his hand and he entwined our fingers.

With the other hand he grabbed my breast and started stroking around my nipple, causing me shivers.

He worked his way down my body and then beneath my panties, quickening my breathing and causing little gaps out of me.

I was the only one looking at the mirror, been the spectator of his act, watching how he touched and kissed me all over and witnessing my reactions from other point of view.

—H-Hokage sama...please, tell me what you want to do with me.

—Let's see... I want to make you moan, loud—he rubbed my clit forcing me to whimper— I love to hear when you try to stay quiet but you can't, just like now, you sound like a kitten... I really don't like kittens but you, my dear, are the exception.

—What else?—Indeed I sounded like a kitten but I pressed him anyway. I loved hearing his voice close to me, whispering what he will do to me with such confidence. I wanted to hear him, to know me desired.

I want to make you call for me... plead for me—he slid down and up, every stroke closer than before to my entrance—. I want to claim you mine, and make you say it

The way he was teasing proved that the sensations he could give me by only touching me were unbelievable. Definitely he could drive me crazy if he had wanted to.

—Then go ahead and make me—I dared him and he took me by surprise inserting two fingers.

—Aaaahhh! —I couldn't stop a cry out and tilted my head back on his shoulder.

—What? Does it feel good?... —He smirked at me—. You are so fun to touch, Sakura chan... Always so warm, so wet... and all just for me.

—K-Kakashi sama, please... take me.

—I'm sorry, Sakura chan, but you'll have to wait a bit longer —He pulled out his fingers and turned me to face him—. I can't wait to taste you.

He took me by the waist and lifted me, seating me on the dresser again.

—Taste?—I was muddled but didn't give it so much importance, whatever he was going to do to me, I just wanted to enjoy it.

He came close to me, licked my neck, traveled to my lips with his tongue and ripped off my panties.

—H-Hold on

—Don't mind me, it's just a little taste—He sentenced as neared my groin.

My whole body tensed when I felt the brush of something warm and wet against my clit.

—Ah! Kakashii, don't Aaaah...

I wanted him to stop, not because I didn't like it but because I wouldn't last long if he continued.

—Maybe I rather take my time...

His tongue outlined my outer lips evoking a heat in my belly and I started to lose my consciousness. The closer he went, the closer I was to finish.

My mouth didn't obey me and instead of tell him to stop, just keep releasing mewls and moans.

With the last remaining bit of willpower, I tried to push him away but he only hold my hips tighter.

The feeling of him licking all over my sex was insanely delicious that I was immersed in a state of total excitement and lust, that I just let it take over me

I grabbed his hair with one hand and with the other my breast, squeezing and stroking it.

The moment he finally reached and pushed against my entrance, I couldn't hold it back, and the heat in my crotch burst.

—Aaahhh... Kakashi— My back arched and I just enjoyed the experience.

—Did you... Already?—He stood up in front of me and looked deep into my eyes. I said nothing and tried to slow down my breath. He licked his lips and leaned in to kiss me—You taste so good.

—Please... Kakashi sama—I knelt on the dresser and wrapped my arms around his neck—. Stop torturing me... and take me once and for all

—You should be more specific...

—Y-You are really gonna make me beg, aren't you?

I tore off his clothes so desperately I didn't care were I thrown them

—I can't wait any longer... I missed you so much—I kiss him desperately and fervently, fondling him to convince him—.Please, Kakashi sama, I want you to fuck me.

He grabbed my hands tight and stopped me.

—What did you say?

—You heard me, fuck me.—I didn't have time to analyze my words or get embarrassed for what I was asking for, I just wanted him so bad.

He kissed me almost devouring my mouth and pulled me closer

—Louder—He kissed my neck and then walked back getting me down from the dresser—. Say it like you mean it.

—Aahh.. I want your dick, Kakashi sama, I want it inside me.—I pleaded and begged just as he wanted—. I-I never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly.

—I though you'll never say it—He turned me around and bent me over the dresser.

I saw him stretching to reach something from the edge of the dresser.

—When did you get it?

—Morning, my box.

—Did you have it all planned? —He finished putting on the condom and took my hips

—Didn't you?—He rammed me and whispered in my ear—. I dream about it the whole night.

—Aahh... K-Kakashi!—The sudden ram took me by surprise and made me scream, but it really didn't hurt, on the contrary it just provoked me want more.

—I love when you moan my name—He started moving his hips and thrusting again me.

—K-Kakashii... Oh fuck, don't stop—He pulled me by de shoulders and put his arm around my waist

Without stop pumping, he caressed my face

—You belongs to me, Sakura, to me and me alone.

—Yes! Ah! I'm yours, Kakashi, aaah... Only yours—He turned my face to one side and kissed me so passionately that only increased my arousal.

—Let me help you— He lowered his hand to my clit and stimulated me more.

My arousal explode inside me and made tremble. My knees went weak and if it hadn't been for him, I would have fallen. Just a few thrusts more he groaned and tensed.

He kissed my back and pulled his cock away. I was so tired I barely could move and just stayed bent over the dresser, trying to catch my breath.

—Are you okay, Sakura?

—Yeah... Fine... I'm just too tired, give me a second. —He carried me and laid me down on the bed.—You didn't have to carry me, I just needed a second to catch my breath.

—I know, but it's the least I can do.—He crouched close to bed and caressed my cheek—. Now excuse me, sweetheart, I'll be right back.

I waited for him a moment, then he came back and started looking for his clothes.

—Sakura

—Yeah?

—Where did you throw my underwear?

—Who knows.

* * *

I laid by her side and watched her. She looked so exhausted but also so peaceful and carefree... Such a gorgeous girl that I could watch for eternity and never get tired.

What did you do, Kakashi? Why her? Why, of all women, her?

—I'm sorry, Sakura —I moved a lock of hair out of her face— You deserve better than me.

I tried to convince myself that was the truth, and maybe it was, maybe I wasn't good enough for her.

She opened her eyes and lifted one eyebrow.

—I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep.

—Can you please stop feeling sorry for yourself? You're no longer my teacher, you are not responsible for me.

—Sakura, I...

—I'm not done yet. I'm no longer a child, I'm a woman who can decide what she wants, and what I want is you...So stop feeling guilty for everything.

The truth was, that I really didn't felt guilty because I knew I would give her the whole world if she asked me. I was just being selfish, trying to pluck up courage and run away because I was scared.

Scared of think of her leaving me, scared of imagine her with someone else...

I put my head on her chest and held on to her existence, fearing she was only a dream, only a beautiful vision which will fade away before my eyes when the sun rises.

I think I'm in love with you... And I'm terrified

—Don't leave me.

—I'm not going to leave you.


	11. Out of words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I received a review asking me about the use of this cute dash «—» instead of the beautiful quotation marks «" "» for the dialogues. I'm not an english native speaker, and in my language we use the long dash «—» for dialogues. I really didn't know it was different in english, i guess you learn something new everyday.
> 
> I don't know how the others feel about it, please let me know.
> 
> This fic is about to end so I will keep the dash instead the quotation marks, but it would be nice to know your preference for futures fics.

—Kakashiii... Are you asleep?—I heard a whisper and then felt a hand in my forehead—. Kakashi... Psst... Open your eyes.

I opened my eyes just to find a pair of green eyes looking at me.

I slept better than I have done in a long time, it seemed that her only presence soothed me.

—Sorry to interrupt your dreams, Hokage sama, but you'll be late for work.—she took my hand and intertwined our fingers—. What was the dream about?

—A Kitten...

—A Kitten?

I really didn't dream anything but she looked at me expectant with a gleam in her eyes that I didn't have the heart to tell her. I loved that bright in her eyes and tried the most possible to keep it.

—Yeah, with big green eyes and pink fur... Mewling for attention.

—I-I am not mewling for attention —her expression change and she pursed her lips in a pout.

—"was" would be more correct

I simpered at her alluding to what happened last night making her face turn as pink as her hair, maybe even more, and she threw me a pillow to the face.

I just laughed at her tantrum and when she was about to stood up I pulled her back to bed, embracing her tight.

—Don't go, Kitten, I'll give you special attention.

* * *

After gave her the "attention" she deserved, we laid in bed together.

—Someone pinch me, I think I'm dreaming—I kissed her head and she pinched me—Ouch

—You are not dreaming. —She sat up and smiled at me—. I'm very real.

She turned to see the clock and her face turned pale

—Shit... look how late it is, Kakashi—She stood up from bed and started looking for my clothes. I just laid in bed, taking joy in seeing her rush, disheveled and dressed only in a sheet—. Where the hell did I throw your clothes?

—Who cares

—Why are you so calmed? we are going to be late

—The only reason I wasn't late last week was seeing you

—How cute, but there's no time for jokes—When she finally found my clothes, she threw them to me and ran to the bathroom—Dress up!

But it wasn't a joke

I stayed in bed for a moment and then got close to the door of the bathroom.

I could heard the water of the shower falling and how she was scolding herself for being so irresponsible.

Maybe it wasn't the best moment to tell her, but she needed to know.

—Sakura, I need to tell you something.

—You'll tell me later, Kakashi.

—It's important.

—I'm sure it can wait

I sighed and got dressed, resigned

She will be mad at me.

* * *

—So, what's so important you need to tell me? —I came out of the bathroom and called him but he didn't answer—. Kakashi? If it was so important why you don't answer now.

I went to my dresser to get some clothes and found a note on top

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today.

See you at work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

—That was the important thing you needed to tell me? You are such a romantic man, Kakashi.

I didn't even imagine him being romantic or sentimental, I considered him a cold man, or at least reserved.

I took the little paper to my chest and started daydreaming.

I'm that important to him that he showed me his way of being sincerely? No acting, no pretending... Just him

*

_But when I'm with you, I don't pretend_

_*_

He already said it, didn't him?

Does he really... loves me?... Love... What a strong word.

I kept the note inside my nightstand and finished dressing.

—8:30?! Aaaah—I didn't have time for breakfast and just ran to the Hokage Mansion.

When I arrived the office, there were a lot of people carrying things one place to another.

—What the he... Shikamaru?—He came out from the office and I could see Kakashi seating on his chair before the door closed.

He was talking with someone but I couldn't see who

—Hello Sakura, I didn't expect to see you here.

—What are you talking about? I work here. Do you have an idea of what's happening here?

—He didn't tell you

—Tell me what?—I was so confused, I didn't understand anything at all.

—Such a drag—He scratched his head—. I'm your replacement

—Replacement?

—Yeah, you no longer work here. They are moving the desk and other stuff to another room.

—What?

—I've got to go, see you later.—When Shikamaru left, the doors of the office opened and the elders came out.

I avoided eye contact when they passed me but I clearly could feel how they gave me a look laden with spite.

What was going on with them? It was true that they never liked me, but this time was different.

I saw them go away and then walked into the office

—Why didn't you tell me?—I locked the door behind me.

—Come here— I walked towards him and he sat me on his lap—. I was going to do it in the morning, but you didn't let me.

—We were a whole day together, you could mention it.

—I know, I'm sorry—He kissed my cheek. It was weird feel his masked lips over my skin after all the times I felt them unmasked—. I just forgot about everything

—And now what?

—Well... You'll decide. Now you're free to go back to work the whole day at the hospital

—If you didn't want to see me anymore, you could say it.

—Hey—He frowned—why do you say that?

—Well, you're firing me... And precisely now, afte...

—That has nothing to do with it, the decision was made almost a week ago.

—A week? —he just nodded—I have only been here a week, however... what will happen with us?

—What will happen of what?

—Now we won't have time to us—I hugged him and rested my head on his shoulder—. Even if I keep working half day, you work all day.

—We'll find a way—He stroked my head—. Look, if you don't mind staying one more hour at the hospital, I can pick you up. What do you say?

—I don't want to spend one hour doing nothing.—I stopped hugging him and straightened my back to look at him—. How about I go home, take care of things, and kill time to pick you up?

He put the hokage hat in my head

—We will do whatever you wish, Sakura sama.

* * *

I spent all morning making Shikamaru aware of the work to do and other minor issues.

After lunch with Kakashi I went to the hospital and apologized with Shizune for missing work without advising.

She only said that I didn't need to worry about it because Kakashi had told her.

Anyway it was true that I forgot it and it was irresponsible.

During my rounds at the hospital I swung by the emergency room and a familiar face caught my attention, a blonde guy, lying in a hospital bed.

—Naruto? What happened to you?

He didn't look injured... No cuts, no wounds, not even a single scratch.

—Oh Sakura chan, how are you?... It's nothing, really. The medic said it was something like exhaustion for stress and that stuff.

—Burnout

—That was the word she used.

—You shouldn't overtax yourself, Naruto, you need to rest too—I yawned and sat down at the foot of the bed —. And so do I.

I hadn't been sleeping well since I was working with Kakashi sensei, and the last days definitely slept less... But I didn't regret it.

—Are you exhausted for your night date?—He said in a complaint.

—Night date, Sakura san?—I lift my head and found Naomi's face smirking at me—. Who is the lucky man?

—It's an old perv man—He said to Naomi and then turned to me—.I don't know what you see in him, Sakura chan.

—Shut up, Naruto

—Old man? —The expression of Naomi changed in seconds from confused to surprised —. Did you really seduced him?

—Who seduced whom?—And now Haruka entered the conversation

Great, just what I needed.

—Sakura san stole Kakashi sama's heart.—Naomi answered.

—Eeew... Don't say that things, just thinking about it makes me sick—Naruto cried

—T-That's no true, it was a matter of state, a dinner with the Kazekage.— I tried to explain it, but that girls would never believe it... Even if it was true

—Don't try to hide it, Sakura san, I already had heard the rumors—Haruka accused me — I just didn't know the girl who was seen with him was you.

—Oh, come on Haruka, how could you not know? Sakura san is unmistakable.

—Well, they didn't describe the girl, just said that the hokage didn't sleep at home.

He has no privacy? It's horrible to think that the whole village is monitoring what you do and with whom.

—Well done, Sakura, maybe he ask you to marry him and you can quit working.—Naomi insinuated

—Of course, if not who is going to look after the children? Hahahaha

—Who knows, maybe he is the one who quit and take care of them.

Quite an imagination they had there...

I didn't know who was suffering the most, if me all blushed and embarrassed or Naruto about to puke.

* * *

When the clock stroke the 8, was the shift change. I waited a minutes to avoid the girls and then got my backpack from the employee area and left the hospital.

On the way home I thought about the things the girls said.

Marriage, kids, quit working... I really don't want to quit working, I love my work.

Do I want to get married? Do I want to have kids?

Perhaps... But it would be so suddenly.

After leaving my backpack in my house, tidying up a few things and killing enough time, I got to the Hokage Mansion

Kakashi sensei was already waiting for me near the entrance, leaned against the wall and reading as always.

—You expecting someone?—When he heard my voice, he looked at me and put his book away

—Yeah, but I have the feeling that she won't come. —He came closer and whispered in my ear—. What if, instead of waiting for her, you and I go somewhere else?

—Well, that depends... Where... You want to go.

—How about dinner?

—Lucky you, I'm hungry.

He started walking and motioned for me to follow him.

I didn't know where we were going and just kept walking with him without saying anything.

—How was your day?—He asked me

—Tiring, as always, the only thing different wa...

Someone approached us and we stopped walking, trying to recognize the person in half light.

—Been a while... Sasuke. —Kakashi sensei talked to him—. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow.

—Sasuke?

I couldn't see him clearly, but he seemed different. He was no longer a teenager but a man.

—Indeed, it's been a while.—Sasuke answered

—Sasuke! How nice that you are here! We really should have dinner sometime so you can tell us about your experiences —This time I turned to see Kakashi —. Don't you think, Kakashi sensei?

—Surely he has lots to say.

—We should invite Naruto too, he'd not forgive us if the three of us go out without him.

Sasuke didn't say anything, only looked at Kakashi sensei, ignoring my whole presence.

After all, he hadn't changed.

—Well, it was nice seeing you again. Shall we go, Kakashi sensei? —I started walking away, upset, and he followed me, leaving Sasuke behind

—Sakura, I... —Sasuke tried to say but I interrupted him

— We'll let you know about the dinner.

Once we got far enough I began talking to break the awkward silence.

—So, what are we having to dinner?

—Do you want something specific?—He asked

—Not really...

—... I can cook for you.

—Do you cook?

—I'm not the best cook in the world but nobody died from my cooking yet. But if you prefer, we could go to a restaurant.

—No, no, I'll take the risk. Let's see how good you are.

* * *

Once in his place, he took his mask off

—You can get comfy. I'll change my clothes and then I'll make dinner.

—Can I help you with the food? I don't want to just seat and watch. You should be tired of work the whole day.

—Don't mind me, you're my guest...—I gave him my best puppy eyes and he just sighed— But if you want to help you can set the table.

I smiled and waited for him at the kitchen. He came back and indicated me where were the cutlery.

I finished setting the table and waited for the dinner to be ready.

He was preparing fish. It really smelled so good I was almost drooling.

—Fine, it's ready, come to the table.—I took seat and watched him—. Here you go

He served the dinner and seated in front of me.

—Wow! Looks tasty!

—I hope you like it.—He didn't touch his food and just watched me

—Why aren't you eating?

—I want to see your face when you take the first bite.

—Fine then... —I took the first bite and couldn't believe it —. This is really delicious, Kakashi!. I have never tasted anything so good in all my life... Is there anything you don't do well?

—You flatter me, but there's a lot of things I don't do well

—Like what?

—... Paperwork.

I laughed and kept eating. We finished dinner but stayed talking for about an hour more, although more than a conversation, I was the one talking. He just listened to me.

—I'm sorry, I've been talking all the night and didn't let you say anything.

—It's okay, I'm not the talkative type.

I stood up and picked up the dishes and put them in the sink.

—Leave it, I'll do it.—He stood by my side and tried to take the dishes from me.

—Let me at least do this, you can clear the table

—All right.

Once we finished I looked at him. He was seated in the couch, nodding off. If I was tired considering the amount of sleep that I got, he for sure was dying to sleep, after all he worked yesterday, even if it was a clone.

I sat down next to him and he turned to see me

—It's time for me to go, you're falling asleep.

—Won't you stay?

—I didn't even bring clothes or toothbrush... To be honest I didn't expected came to your house.

—I could bet I have a new toothbrush you can use—he yawned —and you didn't need clothes last night or the day before... But I can lend you a shirt if you prefer.

—It's clear you can't live without me—I joked—but if you insist I'll stay... why don't you get ready to sleep?

—Yes, mom— He kissed my head and stood up.

We went to his room, he started looking for the toothbrush and I sat down on the bed.

—Why do you have another toothbrush?

—I have a lot, I bought them a long time ago, just in case mine got lost during a mission, always have one to use.

He handed me the toothbrush and a shirt and went to the bathroom.

I undressed leaving only my panties and wore his old uniform shirt. It still smelled like him.

He came back and I started walking to the bathroom.

—It looks better on you than it ever did on me.

—Yeah, sure—I said sarcastically

I brushed my teeth and left the toothbrush in the glass.

Seeing the two toothbrushes in the glass made me remember the things the girls said at the hospital.

—Marriage, eh?

I went back to the room and found him reading in bed.

—How many times have you read it?

—I don't keep count.—He closed the book and offered me his hand and when I took it, he slightly pulled me to him.

—Would you read to me?—I held me to his chest and closed my eyes.

—Eeh? W-Why do you want me to read it to you? You already read it.

—I just want to hear your voice until I fall asleep.

He hesitated but opened his book and started leafing through the pages

—W-where do you want me to start?

—Right where you left it when I came in.

—Don't you prefer another part?

—Just read it.

—F-Fine... —He started reading and his voice was trembling.

I looked at him and his face was as red as a tomato.

—Are you feeling okay? —I sat down and I touched his forehead.

—I'm fine

—You are all red and sweating. Are you sure you don't have a fever or something?

—I told you I'm fine

What an unusual event, Kakashi throwing a tantrum.

—What a shy guy you are, Kakashi Hatake. You're always reading that books in public but you get so embarrassed for reading it out loud to me.—I laughed and kissed his cheek—. It's incredible that after what happened in the morning, yesterday and the day before you're still blushing.

—It's not the same—He turned his face avoiding my eyes.

—Luckily you weren't at the hospital today—I laid down again —. You surely would die of embarrassment.

—What happened?—He turned to see me

—Naruto... he was there for burnout and I went to say hello to him. We kept talking and he mentioned our date. My friends heard him and started saying a lot of things that made me blush. Naruto almost puke by the way.

—What were they saying?—He turned to the ceiling and started stroking my head.

—W-Well, you don't need to know that.

—Sakura...

—Fine, I'll tell you. They talked about... marriage... and kids... and that stuff. But don't mind about it, they only like teasing and making me blush.

—Do you want to get married and have kids?

—No! Yes... I mean...—I sighted —. I don't know what I mean...

He didn't say anything, just kept stroking my head. I didn't want to pressure him but I really wanted to know what he thought about it.

—Do you?—His hand stopped stroking for a moment and then continued

—W-Well... I never thought about it b-but I...

—You know what? forget it. I'm worn out, let's just sleep.


	12. Knife edge

I woke up to the sunlight that sneaked freely through the window and when I opened my eyes I realized that I wasn't in my bedroom and the owner of the place was left the bed.

—Kakashi?—I called him but he didn't answer.

I got out of the bed ready to find him and once close to the bathroom I could heard the sound of the shower going.

—Kakashi—I knocked the door and the water stopped falling —May I come in?

—W-Well... I'm actually showering.

—I could wash your back.

—... Fine, come in.

I opened the door and went in, noticing his silhouette on the shower curtain.

I started undressing when he complained.

—If you don't hurry up, I will catch my death of cold here.

—Just a moment... We don't want your shirt get wet.

Or my panties... I didn't bring others.

I opened the shower curtain and he switched his eyes from the floor to me, getting slightly blushed.

—Where's the sponge then? —He handed it to me and I kissed his cheek—. Now turn around.

I started stroking with the sponge and took my time to admire his strong and muscular back.

—Now you can turn on the water—I handed him the sponge and he turned on the water — You know, if you don't turn around, you can't rinse your back.

It was so cute being witness of his shyness. Even after all that happened between us, he didn't dare to turn around and watch me until I told him.

When he finally turned around, I smiled at him and caressed his chest with my hands, going up until reached his neck, around which I wrapped my arms.

—Why didn't you wake me up, Kakashi?

—You looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you up.

—But you had the heart to leave me.—He wrapped his hands around my waist and held me tight to him.

—I gotta go to work—I switched my gaze to his mouth and put my index on it.

—Work can wait a bit longer

—You didn't say that yesterday

—But I didn't complain too much about it.—I put my hands on his arms and kissed his neck.

—Yes, you did—I turned to face him and raised an eyebrow.

—And you didn't care ab... ! —He shut me up with a kiss.

—Can you forgive me?

—You know, a kiss doesn't solve everythi...—And he kissed me again, this time more passionate than before.

—What about now?

—Kiss me again and I'll start to consider it.—And he caught my mouth once again, now desperately, taking my breath away.—F-Fine, I forgive you

—No, no, let me do it better —As he kissed me, he slid his hands down to my ass and squeezed it.

He pulled away to breath I admitted panting

—Yeah, yeah, that was much better

He looked at me and without warning he slightly spanked me, causing me to gasp.

—Heey! —He closed his eyes and laughed at me as leaned his forehead against mine— ...Do that again.

He opened his eyes, looking at me astonished.

—I had no idea you were into that kind of stuff —He spanked me harder this time, making me give a little moan—. I'm glad I found out.

I kissed him fiercely and started running my hands down his chest. When I reached his navel I heard a sound by the front door and broke the kiss.

—Kakashi, someone is knocking the do...—He claimed my mouth, preventing me from finishing the sentence.

—Kakashi senseeii! I know you are in home, you are too lazy to get early at work.—It was Naruto screaming from the street.

—Maybe if we ignore him... he'll just go away.—He said almost breathless and started kissing my neck.

—Open up or I'll break down the door!—Naruto threatened

—Wait! No!—I pulled back—. Go and talk to him.

—Don't do this to me, Sakura —He tried to kiss me but I pulled back again.

—Do you want him to come in and watch us like this?

—No but I... I can't go out right now

—Why not?!

—For you see... I have a raging boner.

—Oh!... —I looked down at his penis and then to his face—You have to cover it up!

—How the hell could I cover it up?

—I don't know, just try it.

—Fine, let's try it. — He turned the shower on and I almost scream when felt the freezing water.

—W-What the h-hell?

—Going once...—Naruto warned, he was serious about breaking the door.

Kakashi turned off the water and put on a bathrobe.

—Going twice...

—Waiit! —Kakashi went out of the bathroom and screamed — Don't slam the door!

I kept shivering in the bathroom and the idea of turning on the hot water to get warm crossed my mind but Naruto would ask why the water was falling if Kakashi was there with him.

I just wrapped a towel around me and dry myself, waiting until Kakashi returned.

—Look at you, you are trembling—He approached and hugged me —. I'm sorry

—You'll make it up to me later... What did Naruto want?

—Ask if it was true that Sasuke is back. He also told me that he is tired of studying and that stuff.

—Did you tell him about going to dinner together with Sasuke?

—I forgot about it. Can you organize it?

—Sure. When do you have time in your schedule, Hokage sama?

—Any time after 9 pm is good.

—Fine... Let's just get dressed. I'll get a cold—I went out of the bathroom and he followed me—. And it'll be your fault.

—Well... The boner was your fault

* * *

After leaving Kakashi's house he headed to the Hokage Mansion and I started looking for Naruto.

—Where could he be?—After thinking about it for a moment I realized it—. Where else... Ichiraku.

I went to Ichiraku and indeed, he was there.

—Naruto

—Oh, Sakura chan

—Do you still eat ramen for breakfast?

—There's nothing better than ramen.

—However... Have you seen Sasuke already?

—No, stupid bastard, I couldn't find him.

—Well, doesn't matter. Do you have plans for tonight?

—Not really, why?

—Kakashi sensei and I thought of Team 7 having dinner together, just like old times. What do you say?

—Sounds great—He finished his ramen and pay for it—.what time?

—9 pm

—All right, all right, then see you here at 9 pm. Did you hear Ayame? Team 7 is back

—Oh, that's great. Kakashi sama will come too?

—For sure

Well, he decided the place without consulting me... I'll just go to inform Kakashi sensei and ask him where to find Sasuke.

* * *

On my way to the Hokage Mansion I was thinking about the dinner and what would I wear.

Should I go casual or more elegant?... I think that elegant it's too much, after all the dinner will be at Ichiraku.

But too casual will not be an option. Kakashi will go too and maybe we will spend the night together after dinner.

Maybe I should go and ask Ino... But she will want me to tell her about Shikamaru's engagement dinner...

And even if she doesn't know about everything that has happened, she will ask about me and Kakashi... And I'm not sure I would be able to lie to her.

A secret relationship is too hard. How many time will we keep it secret?

I looked at the Hokage Rock to saw his face and sighed

Should I ask him or wait for him to mention it?

Turning the corner near to the Hokage Mansion I found Sasuke leaning against a wall

—Hey, Sasuke! —I walked towards him—. I was looking for you.

—Sakura, I want to talk to you too.

—Let me talk first... About the dinner, it will be today, 9 pm at Ichiraku. You are coming right?

—Okay, I'll go. Can I talk now?

—Sure but tell me while we walk —I started walking and he followed me —. I need to tell Kakashi sensei about the dinner.

—That's what I want to talk you about...

—About Kakashi sensei?

—Yes... Are you dating Kakashi?

How could he find out?... He hasn't seen Naruto, and he is the only one who could tell him.

—T-That's none of your business.

—Of course it is, I thought you were going to wait for me.

—You know, Sasuke, I got tired of waiting. I didn't know when you'd be back.

—But you know I'd be back.

—Not really, you didn't say anything.

—Well—He stopped when we were just in front of the Hokage Mansion and I turned to see him —. I'm here now

—And what do you want from me? To drop everything and jump right back into your arms?... Arm. I moved on, Sasuke, you should do the same.

—Are you leaving me for an old man?

—You are too childish, Sasuke, and I don't want a child but a man.—I started walking again—.If that's all what you wanted to say, I got things to do.

* * *

I knocked the office door and Kakashi let me in

—Good morning, Hokage sama.—I entered the office, closing the door behind me and neared the desk to sat down on it—. Are you busy?

—Pretty much—He signed some papers and then looked at me—. but I'm never too busy for you

I smiled at him. I could bet there was his beautiful smile under that mask. Thank heaven he couldn't keep it when we kiss.

—I already told Naruto and Sasuke about tonight. Naruto decided it would be at Ichiraku, 9pm, don't be late.

—I have a lot of work to do. I'll be late, so don't wait for me.

—How about I help you out?

—You don't have to work?

—It's still early.

—Fine for me but, where are you going to sit? Your desk isn't here anymore. Will you work seated on my desk?

—Mmm... Doesn't sound bad but I have another place in mind—I stood up and walked towards him while he only watched me—. Excuse me

I seated on his lap and he got slightly blushed

—You know, maybe it's comfortable for you, but for me will be only a distraction.

—Oh, no, no. Don't mind me. Just pretend I'm not here.

—That's easy for you to say, you don't have a sexy girl seated on your lap—He took some papers and started reading them—. I take back what I said. It won't be a distraction, it will be a torture...

* * *

After work I went home to take a shower and wear something casual. I'd decided something casual because it was more an old friends reunion than a date, and to be honest, Kakashi didn't care too much about my clothes last days when he ripped them off

I arrived Ichiraku at the exact time we arranged and waited outside.

Next to arrive was Sasuke.

—Great, you are just in time. We just have to wait for Naruto to arrive.—I wasn't done talking yet when a blonde guy turned the corner, running to us—. Speaking of the devil, look who's here.

—Sorry for being late —He was out of breath—. Where's Kakashi sensei?

—He will come later

—Fine. Let's eat, I'm hungry.

We entered and took seat. I sit down between Sasuke and Naruto and we left a place for Kakashi next to Sasuke.

We ordered our food and started eating while Sasuke told us about his travels, although as we could imagine he didn't tell us too much details.

After half an hour, Kakashi sensei finally arrived.

—Yo!

—You are late, Kakashi sensei —Naruto accused pointing him with chopsticks.

—I know, I'm sorry. I'd have work to do —He sat down and talked to me—I thought you'd tell them, Sakura.

—I did, but Naruto never listen to people.

Kakashi ordered his food and Naruto was somehow impatient to try to watch his face, Sasuke haven't even looked at him, and I, for one, had already seen his face a lot of times.

When he was about to take his mask off we heard screams in the street that caught our attention and once we looked again at him he had already finished his plate. And again the only one who saw him was Ayame.

—Oh, come on man! —Naruto exclaimed frustrated and I couldn't help laugh.

We went outside to see where the screams came from, and found out there were Rock Lee walking on his hands and Gai sensei cheering him from his wheelchair.

—What are you doing, Gai? —Kakashi called, but he didn't look surprised.

I think that after all, whatever Gai sensei does, it isn't a surprise for his «eternal rival» anymore

—Oh Kakashi—Gai turned to see Kakashi—. I see your team is together again

—Hello guys —Rock Lee tried to look at us while walking on his hands and lost balance, falling backwards—. Sasuke, you are back.

After a little talk with them, Rock Lee and Gai sensei continued his hand walking training.

We were about to enter Ichiraku again when a familiar voice called me.

—Sakura saaaan! —It was Haruka who walked to me

—You go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a second— I said to the team and they entered Ichiraku again.

—Hello, Sakura san

—Hello, Haruka, What are you doing here?

—M-Me? Oh nothing really—She stuttered— J-Just passing by.

—You are blushing like a rose, Haruka...

Seeing Haruka embarrassed was quite an event.

—Finee! I'll tell you, I was talking with the sexy guard of the Hokage Mansion.

—Hahaha You should ask him a date.

—Maybe later, it's too soon, he surely will think I'm desperate... And what are you doing here?

—I came to dinner with my old team.

—Ah, why didn't you tell me?... I won't waste any more of your time—She started walking away—. Enjoy.

—See you tomorrow at work.

I saw Haruka go away almost dancing and got embarrassed to think that I looked like that a few days ago.

I turned around to enter Ichiraku and suddenly Kakashi came out and walked away.

Kakashi? —He didn't answer, just kept walking and I ran after him —. Hey! Kakashi, what happened? why are you leaving?

—Sakura, I can't do this anymore... Not to you.

—What are you talking about?

—I can't keep wasting your time, you need someone else that could give you what you want and deserve, and that's not me.

—You can't be serious, did they say anything to you? I swear I'm gonna kick their asses. —He didn't answer me and I kept following him—. Kakashi, please stop, what did they say to you?

—The truth.

—Stop walking! —He stopped and turned to see me, taking me by the shoulders

—The truth is, that we can't be together... I can't offer you a home, family or other things that you surely want. I'm too old for you, you are just a girl.

—I'm not a little gi...

—You can say it as much as you want, but the fact here is that you are a flower who have just bloomed and I'm already withering.

—That's not true, you're not that old.

—People will talk... it wouldn't take long before they started talking trash about us.

—I don't care about what people say

—You say that because you haven't lived something like that... People is cruel. They don't care about your feelings, they don't care about your reasons and they don't care how much they hurt you with their words.

—Just cut it out, Kakashi! Why are you being like this?

—I can't even offer you love, Sakura.

—What?... B-But I... I thought you loved me

He looked at me and kept quiet for a moment.

—... I never said such a thing.

His words stabbed me like a dagger through my heart, making my eyes fill with tears.

Why was he doing this to me? After all what happened between us. Didn't it mean anything to him?

—You are lying to me—My voice cracked—. Aren't you?

He released my shoulders and straightened up

I looked deep into his eyes, trying to find the truth on them, waiting for they to scream to me that his words meant nothing, that all was a lie... Just a bad joke.

—I'm sorry— He turned around and walked away from me.

—Don't you dare walk away from me, Kakashi, you coward! —I yelled at him but he didn't look back.

I got shocked, and couldn't articulate words... I just stayed there in silence, watching him disappear into the distance.

A few seconds later, Sasuke and Naruto approached me.

—Sakura chan? —Naruto asked worried

—How dare you? — I wiped my tears—. Why didn't you keep away from my business?

—Sakura, we just want the best for you— Sasuke, contrary to Naruto, was almost proud of himself.

—You don't care about me, why can't you just let me be happy? —I started walking, heading home

—Come on, Sakura, he's not good for you

—And who is good for me, Sasuke? You? —I stopped, turning to see him and snickered—. If your plan was separate us, hopping that I would run to you to be consoled I'm afraid it failed.

He didn't say anything so I continued on my way.

—Wait, Sakura chan —Naruto ran after me and I stopped to hear him— You really love him, don't you?

—That doesn't matter anymore, Naruto, just leave me alone.

—He loves you too, I know it... I've seen the way he look at you. You have to believe me.

—I don't know what to believe anymore.—I started walking again.

—I'm going to find him and talk some sense into him.

He kept saying that type of things, but I didn't pay attention to his words.

* * *

Once at home, I walked to my room and with every step I took, more and more memories came back and swept over me...

*

The time I seduced him 

_—You want me too, don't you?... Don't you, Kakashi?_

_—Hell yes_

•

When we tripped with the boxes and fell 

_—Are you okay?_

_—I've never been better_

•

After being together for the first time. 

_—You look so beautiful, Sakura... So beautiful I could cover you with kisses_

_—Haha but you already did!_

_—Yeah, I think I already did it_

•

When he was jealous to think of me giving sponge baths to other people. 

_—Tons?... I hate to admit it, but now I'm jealous_

•

Our first date 

_—But when I'm with you, I don't pretend... Look at you, after what happened last night you are still blushing for a few words_

•

When we danced together at the lake 

_—I don't know how to dance_

_—One doesn't know how to dance, just dances_

_*_

Without realizing it, I was already in my room... Just in front of the mirror, seeing a poor little girl crying for a broken heart.

The image in the mirror changed, it was no more my reflection... At least not the actual one.

*

_—You belongs to me, Sakura, to me and me alone._

_—Yes! Ah! I'm yours, Kakashi, aaah... Only yours_

_*_

I tide of anger filled my body and in a fit of rash I punched the mirror with my fist, smashing it into pieces.

The blood started to drip from my hand, but the pain was nothing compared to what I was feeling in my heart.

I just healed my hand and laid in bed, crying myself to sleep.


	13. A heartbeat away

The next morning my eyes were sore from crying. I've cried so hard until the tears no longer came out.

I was laid in my bed hugging my knees and lamenting my luck when I heard a tapping on my window.

I came over to the window to see what it was and found a little pug.

I opened the window and let him in.

—Hello, Sakura, it's been a while

—Hello, Pakkun—I said with a muffled voice—. Why did you come?

I didn't want to be rude with him, but if he was here, surely the reason was Kakashi, after all Pakkun was one of his ninken, and I really didn't want to know anything related with him.

—Naruto asked me to bring you something.

—Naruto? Why did Naruto send you?

—I don't know, he told Kakashi that he needed to see me and Kakashi summoned me... You still use the same shampoo as me.

—Don't remind me... And what did you bring?

—A scroll—He turned around and I took the scroll he was carrying in his back.

It was the pink scroll Kakashi was always writing on. I thrown the scroll to my bed and sat down in the floor.

—You're not going to read it? It might be important.

—I don't care. You can go now, you already delivered the scroll.

—Naruto asked me to ensure you read it.

—I don't want to read it.

—I can't force you, but I will not go until you do it. — He laid down beside me—.Take your time.

Why was Naruto doing this? He was the first one to show his disapproval... Does he feel guilty now?

—You know what—I stood up and walked to the bathroom—.You are free to stay if you want to, my house is your house.

—Are you okay, Sakura?

—Of course I'm fine, why do you ask?

—You are upset and look like you've been crying.

—You are imagining things—I said and closed the bathroom door.

* * *

After I took shower and put my uniform in my backpack, I left my house. It was too early yet to go to the hospital but I didn't want to be at home, staying there only brought back more and more memories, so I decided to go to Ino's flower shop.

When I was about to arrive I heard someone call me.

—Sakura chaaaan! —I stopped and Naruto ran to me— Why are you here and not in the Hokage Mansion?

—Why should I?

—W-Why?! —He was so confused and frustrated—. Hadn't you read the scroll? That's the proof you need, there is the truth you need to know.

—Did you read it?

—W-Well, no... But...

—You don't know what's written there, Naruto, you couldn't even know if that scroll was for me.

—I know it was for you, when I entered his office in the morning I could read your name on it before he rolled it up and tried to hide it.

—It doesn't matter what is written on it, he already said what he had to say...—I walked to Ino's shop again and left him behind—. It's over.

—Oh, no, this isn't over yet, I will not let you give up, you love him and he loves you, you should be together, he's just a stupid coward...

He kept saying lots of things but I kept walking

When I crossed the shop's door Ino turned to see me.

—Hello Sakura, you finally decided to show.— She was being almost sarcastic.

It was true I told her that I would come to tell her about Shikamaru's dinner.

—If you came to tell me about the engagement dinner, I'm rather busy at the moment.—She was preparing some bouquets and arrangements

—Not really, I just wanted to see you.

—If that's so, you can sit behind the counter and watch me work.

I sat down and laid my head on the counter. She tried to talk with me but that only distracted her and delayed her work.

—It's okay, Ino, you don't have to say anything, just do your work.

—Fine.

It was almost time for me to go when Sai entered the shop. Ino turned to see him and he gave her a cute smile, what coming from Sai was really unusual.

—S-Sai! I'm sorry, I'm too busy. Did your flowers die again? Jeez... I think it's just not your thing

—It's not that, I just wanted to show you something.—He didn't take his eyes of her for a moment—.It's okay if you can't see it now. I'll leave it on the counter and you can see it later.

—All right, you can come tomorrow, I'll be done with this today.

Sai came to the counter and left a scroll next to my head.

—I didn't see you there, Sakura.

—Hello Sai.

—Well then, until tomorrow.

—See you tomorrow, Sai

Sai left the shop and Ino turned to see me excited.

—Go ahead, go ahead, open it.

—W-What?

—The scroll, I want to know what it says but I'm still too busy with this flowers.. Just read it to me.

—Fine—I took the scroll and opened it.

—This isn't a message...—I said confused—. At least not a letter.

—W-What?!

—It's a draw... Of a garden.

—A garden?

—Wait, there's something written here... No plants died.

—No plants died?

So... That was what he meant that day. Well, well, Sai and Ino. Who would have thought?

—That was what he meant the other day... I asked him why he was buying flowers and he said it was just a pretext.

—A pretext for what?

—He didn't say it... But after seeing this it's obvious. —I rolled up the scroll leaving it on the counter and laid my head again—. He just wanted to see you.

—Do you really think that?—She gushed over but her expression changed when she turned to see me—.What happens Sakura?

Without realizing it, the tears had begun to flow from my eyes.

—It's nothing, don't worry

—How could you pretend that I don't worry... You are crying.—She stopped what she was doing and approached to me.

—I'm just happy that you found someone who loves you. These are happiness tears. —I wiped the tears away and smiled at her as best as I could—I've got to go, you're busy and I have work to do.

—Sakura, you are the worst lier ever. Tell me what's wrong. My work can wait, you are more important.

—I told you it's nothing —I headed to the exit—See you later, Ino, and good luck with Sai.

* * *

The work distracted me, and though I couldn't evade the girls at work, Haruka was too busy to ask anything about last night, and it looked that she didn't say anything to Naomi and Kasumi.

Finally, after a whole day I forgot everything... At least until I got off work.

I really didn't want to go home, but I had nowhere else to go.

—Well, Sakura, if Pakkun is still there you could talk to him and try to distract yourself. —I whispered to myself and headed home.

—Sakura—I stopped and lifted my head to find a blonde girl with a flower in her hands.

—Ino? —She neared me and gave me the flower —. Why the flower?

—Flowers make people happier, and you Sakura, will need a full garden.

—You are imagining things, Ino, I'm happy.—I smiled at her—. See?

—Sure, because happy people cry out of the blue. Look Sakura, I had heard about him.

—What?

—About Kaka...

—Don't...—I interrupted her because I knew that if she kept talked I'd burst into tears

—Come on, Sakura, I know you are strong, everybody knows it, but you don't have to go through this alone... You should unburden yourself. —She started walking —Come on, let's go to your house.

—I don't want to go home.

—Fine, then to my house.

I follow her and say nothing else.

* * *

Once at her room we seated on the bed and I started interrogating her.

—First of all, what do you know and how?

—I heard Naruto and Sasuke's conversation... Although more than talk, Naruto was screaming at him

—Fine, that's the how... Tell me how much you know

—Well, Naruto said you and Kakashi sensei love each other and that Sasuke had told some things to him that wasn't very kind. And for that reason, Kakashi sensei decided to end his relationship with you.

—Then there's nothing else to tell you. You already know everything.

—That's not everything, not even close... Tell me, how did you two fell in love?

—It just happened.

I laid down and stared at the ceiling, evading the issue. Ino didn't say anything, probably not to pressure me, and only watched me.

Maybe in other circumstances she would yelled at me, but this time she was being the most patient person in the world. Even I'd have beaten me if I were her

—I thought at first that I only felt attracted to him for the mystery he represents... You know, the mask and that stuff... Between spending the mornings with him and the ideas I got in my head because of the things the girls said to me, I started fantasizing... Do you remember when I visited you to ask you for help to find a dress?

—Yeah, what with that?

—I was upset because I was jealous. The form he told me about the engagement dinner of Temari made me think that the one she'd marry would be Kakashi, not Shikamaru. That was the reason why I got so happy when you affirmed me Shikamaru was the fiance.—I gave her a coy smile—. After leaving your house that day, when I got home I realized I did't have my keys.

—What has that to do with Kakashi sensei?

—Well, I went back to the Hokage Mansion to get my keys and found him asleep on the desk. I was about to take my keys when I tried to read a scroll he was always writing...—I sat up and kept talking—. not to bore you with a long story, I'll just cut to the chase. He woke up, almost killed me, I cried, he apologized, I tried to read the scroll again, he took it away, we fought for it, we fell... We kissed. And that was all.

—Do you think I'm stupid? If that were all, you wouldn't be so sad... Just let it go, Sakura.

—We didn't talk after that until Shikamaru and Temari's engagement dinner. He walked me home and I let him in. He was helping me with some boxes filled with scrolls.

—And what happened then?

—I gave myself to him.—My voice crashed and I rested my head on her legs—We have a date next day, spending the whole day together. We talked, we laughed, we danced...

—Sakura...

—You know, Ino, I thought I knew him, he didn't look like he was acting, he felt so real, so sincere. —I broke down into tears and kept telling her between sobs—. I can't understand, Ino, I thought he loved me. I really believed he loved me.

—But he does, doesn't he? Naruto said so.

—It doesn't matter what Naruto said. Kakashi already made it pretty clear... When I confessed that I believed he loved me, he just said that he didn't said such a thing...

—Maybe he said what he said because he was upset about what Sasuke told him. Maybe he didn't mean it.

—True or not, it doesn't matter. He said it's over... Even if he loves me, everything it's over... Please, I don't want to talk about it anymore, it still hurts me a lot.

I just kept crying and she consoled me

—It's okay. —She stroked my hair— Everything is going to be all right.

* * *

I left Ino's house about midnight and went to my house. When I arrived and went to my room, Pakkun was still there.

—Hello again, Pakkun, you certainly don't give up easily.

—I promised Naruto, and you have a nice house.

—Sure...

I sat down on bed leaning back on my hands and unintentionally, one of my hands touched the pink scroll.

I took it and looked at it in detail.

—Sakura—Pakkun called me and I turned to see him—. Do you know why Kakashi was so sad today?

—I have no idea... I didn't see him today.

Sad? Was he really sad? Why would he be if he was the one that wanted this to end?

*

 _Maybe he said what he said because he was upset about what Sasuke told him. Maybe he didn't mean_ _it._

And if it was true that he didn't mean what he said?

_He loves you too, I know it... I've seen the way he looks at you._

_*_

Does it really will change something to know it?


	14. Gamble

I opened the scroll and started to read it.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~

Sakura:

I'm writing this for you to thank you for everything you did. It was impressive how you finished one week work in only one morning.

It pleases me to see you once again, and be witness of the woman you've become.

I'm very sorry to be the cause of your displeasure. I know you'd prefer to keep working at the hospital instead of helping this old man with his paperwork towers.

I already notified Tsunade-sama about my decision of freeing you of me. I'll get a new advisor and you'll be able to go back at your beloved work in one week.

I really didn't pretend to write you nothing but yesterday, after you run away and left me at the snack stall I took a walk around the village and found this scroll in an antique shop. Of course I think on you, it is pink like your hair and have a sakura flower.

By the way, you shouldn't speak so loud in the street, all Konoha heard you saying you'll be my babysitter.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~

You look so peaceful sleeping on your desk that no one would ever believe you could break the ground with your fist... Terrific.

I didn't woke you up cause you looked so tired of spending all the night reading.

Now you should be asking "How did he find out?"... As I told you in the morning, you should learn to dissimulate better.

The hokage robe suits you. Maybe I'll start considering you for the job instead of Naruto.

You can call me whatever you want... sensei, san, or just Kakashi, it's the same to me. Don't worry about names.

By the way, you have a nice house.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~

Did you catch cold last night? You are acting so weird.

If anything bothers you, you can tell me, I'll always be here for you.

Although... You'll have to wait four more days to read this... or maybe I just never give it to you. Who knows.

However, thank you for the food. You didn't have to do it, after all the time I invited you was my payment for doing my work.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~

It almost looked like you were jealous about the dinner of Temari san... You don't have a crush on Shikamaru, right?

Sorry about the dinner, maybe you don't want to go, but you are much better than me dealing with the social stuff and I'll feel better with you by my side.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~

I don't know what to tell you now, Sakura, what happened yesterday shouldn't have happened... But to be honest I don't regret it.

I thought about you all night that I could barely sleep. I can't get the taste of your lips out of my head. The uncertainty of whether I'll be able to taste them again will definitely kill me

I think I like you more than I believed to, and that scares me.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~

Yesterday was a boring day. There was nothing different except for your absence.

It's lonely here without you.

You know, I don't even know if you want me as much as I want you... Maybe what happened mean nothing to you and I'm here just building castles in the air.

You still like Sasuke, don't you? You are ready to leave me for him... Although you are not with me really, it was just a kiss.

I wish I could believe that, but I can't. Even if it didn't mean anything to you, it did to me...

Foolish of me... To think you'd change him for me. After all you have liked him since I know you, maybe even before.

After reading everything I have written I realized that definitely I'll never give this scroll to you.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~

Sorry for not told you about the work... I just forgot everything yesterday.

By the way I saw how the elders looked at you. Don't care about them, they are just mad because I didn't go home the other day, and the rumors around the village freak them out.

What else can I say that I haven't say already?

You have made me the happiest man in the world.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~

You took me by surprise when you mentioned marriage, it isn't that I don't want to, it's just that I didn't think you would.

I'd like to write you a lot of things, but this scroll is almost full and I want to write something amazing at the end.

A proper confession would be nice, maybe even I ask you to marry me

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~

I know you hate me now. I hate me too for hurting you.

I have decided not to give you this scroll, because it's filled with my thoughts and feelings and that's embarrassing and even if you never read this, here will laid the constance of my love.

I never want the things end this way... I don't even want them to end. I wanted to share more moments with you. Laugh, talk, kiss and make love to you. But most importantly, I would have loved to dance with you one last time.

I really never wanted anything from life but If someone would offer me that te rest of my days were exactly the same as it was when we spent the whole day together, I'd accept without thinking twice.

I would have loved to create a home with you. I really never thought of myself having kids but if they were yours I'd love to have them.

However... I just want to say that I don't regret anything that happened between us, not even a second.

Yours, Kakashi.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~

I got shocked by reading it and kept a few seconds watching the scroll.

I couldn't believe all I was read, he really loved me...I was touched and then got confused and upset.

Then why?! Why thrown it all away.

—Are you okay, Sakura?—Pakkun asked me, bringing me back to reality

—Yeah, why do you ask?

—You are crying. Is that sad what's written there?

—No, don't mind me—It was the second time I started crying without realizing it.

—Well, I think I can go now, you already read it.

—Thank you, Pakkun.—I opened the window and watched him left—. And thank you, Naruto, for letting me know the truth... But that doesn't change anything.

* * *

I kept running it through my head and decided to do something worthwhile instead of turning in the bed.

I finished before the sunrise the analysis of the information Gaara brought the other day, and finally could sleep.

After a few hours of sleep I got ready to work, packed up the scroll in my backpack and even if it was too early I left my house .

—Sakura

A familiar voice called me when I was locking the door and I turned around

—Tsunade-shishou, how are you?

—Very well. You didn't visit me last Sunday

—I-I was kinda busy.

—On your free day?

—Y-Yeah.

—I guess you prefer the sixth over the fifth... It's okay, I understand, if I were you I would do the same.

—How did you know about...

—Naruto. He went to my house and asked me to talk some sense into you.

—But he is not supposed to know about it

—He didn't say anything about the sunday, but with what he told me, I figured it out... He is worried about you, and feel somehow guilty about what happened.

—You are not going to tell me that was stupid to fall in love with my sensei?

—It was stupid to fall in love with Kakashi... But it's more stupid to give up so easily.—I lowered my head, I really didn't want to give up, but he wasn't cooperating. —. Come, Sakura, let's take a walk.

We started walking aimlessly around the village

—Throughout his life Kakashi has suffered a lot, that's the reason he's afraid to love someone else. He is afraid of loving you because he couldn't bear to lose someone he loves again.

—It isn't the same if he just end the things? That isn't loosing?

—Yeah, but when we are afraid, we do stupid things. He surely thought that if he ended the relationship, he wouldn't suffer, and he did it trying to convinced himself that he doesn't love you.

—None of that makes any sense to me

—But it does to me

I looked at her surprised and she continued talking.

—When someone is surrounded by death one starts to think that the cause of all the misfortune is oneself, as a disaster magnet or a curse to others. I thought it once... My little brother died and when I tried to love someone else, he died too and I couldn't do anything. Both of them died with the same unfulfilled dream, a dream I believed was stupid. But then, I met Naruto, who changed my perception of that dream... His dream.

—To become Hokage...

—Yes, although, I never loved again for the fear of lose my beloved.

—And what am I supposed to do if he doesn't want to love?

—Believe in your love and Naruto's power of persuasion.

—Believe...

—Just don't give up so easily Sakura, he loves you, you could be sure of it. And once he gives up on his stupid idea of running away, he'll make you happy.—She smiled at me and made me feel peaceful—. And you need to think in Konoha too, the village will need ninjas in the future, and what better than the children of my star apprentice and the sixth hokage

Despite her words I wasn't sure of anything and I was still upset and hurt.

—Well, I'll let you think about it alone, I've got things to do. See you later, Sakura.

—See you later, Tsunade-shishou. I promise I'll visit you next sunday.

I watched her walked away and I started doing the same, but in a different direction.

—Sakura chan!

Naruto's power of persuasion, uh?

—Hello, Naruto.

—Kakashi sensei had an important mission for you and you have to go to see him

Did he really persuade him and the mission is just an excuse?

—Fine, I'll go but I need you to help me with something.

* * *

I arrived at the Hokage Mansion followed by 5 Narutos.

I'd asked him to help me with the info boxes and he got the brilliant idea of use shadow clones. If Kakashi could do shadow clones too why he didn't do the same?... Whatever.

After leaving the boxes at Shikamaru's office, Naruto and I went to see Kakashi.

—Hello Kakashi sensei, would you lend me the keys?

—The keys of what, Naruto?

—The Mansion obviously. I wanna familiarize myself with it as much as I can.

—You'll familiarize with it when you become Hokage.

—Oh, come on, once you get done talking with Sakura chan I promise I'll give them back.

Kakashi sighted and thrown him the keys.

—Don't lose them.

Naruto run out the office and closed the door, leaving Kakashi and me alone.

I handed him a scroll.

—What's this?

—My analysis of the information Gaara brought us. I left the boxes in Shikamaru's office.

—Oh, great, thank you.

—I got curious about something when I was doing the analysis... Why did you say to Gaara that I couldn't take care of the matter personally? you said the reason was that I was your advisor, but you already knew that you'd fire me

—The principal reason for fire you up was that you were so tired of the extra work... but if you want to take care of it, you are free to do it.

—It doesn't matter... So, what's the mission?

—Mission?—He looked at me bewildered

—Naruto said you'll assign me a mission.

—Naruto said you wanted to talk to me about the hospital.

—There's nothing to say about the hospital.

—There's no mission for you.

So that was a lie... And he lied to him too, stupid of me that thought Kakashi will change his mind so easily. I'll punch your face when I found you, Naruto.

We looked at each other for an instant and when he was about to say something I turned around.

Maybe he was about to take his words back but the truth was that I was more upset than hopeful.

—If that's so then I'll go—I walked to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked from outside

It was his plan from the beginning, that's why he wanted the keys.

—Open the goddamn door, Naruto!—I screamed as loud as I could and hit the door.

—I will not, no one of you want to understand that you have to be together. You are too stubborn, but you know what?, I'm more—He yelled from the other side of the door—. I won't open the door until you make things clear.

—I'll make things clear for you... If I have to break down the door, I will.

—Y-You can't break down the hokage's door! —He said doubtfully at first but finished the sentence as a command.

—I'll show you I can.

—Wait—Kakashi pleaded when I was about to hit the door, making me stop — Sakura, please, just wait.

I could heard a sight of relief from Naruto.

Kakashi walked to me and tried to take my hand, but I moved it and stepped back, going to sit on the desk.

He sat down on the floor, leaning against the door, and watched me

I avoided his eyes and just looked away.

—I don't know where to start, I'm not good with words, and I'm worse with feelings—He took his mask off and kept talking—. But there's something you need to know. Maybe it doesn't change anything, but...

—You lied to me, I already know it—I took the pink scroll from my backpack and threw it to him, he catch and stare at it perplexed—. If that's all you want to say, I'll...

—This scroll, Sakura... It's just the tip of the iceberg.

He stood up and started slowly walking towards me without taking his eyes from the scroll, and I just watched him carefully.

—I was alone for a very long time. I don't know how to open myself up to people. Everyone that I have ever loved is gone. My dad, my sensei, my friends... I was scared and I tried to run away as the coward I am.

When he was a step away from me, he stopped and lifted his head, fixing his eyes on mine.

—Sakura, I made a mistake, a colossal one... A-And in my efforts to run away from my feelings, I screwed it up and hurt you, just precisely the one I never wanted to hurt.

—Kakashi...

—No, no, please, just listen to me Sakura. I-I tried not to fall in love with you, I-I really did it because I thought that if I acted like I didn't love you, then I wouldn't...—He stuttered—. B-But I was wrong, my feelings for you are a fact I can't avoid. I hurt you, I know, I don't deserve it but if you give me a second chance I'll never let you go through something like that again, you'll never doubt my love for you.

I said nothing and just watched him surprised, I didn't know what to say. I already knew the truth but I never imagined to hear it from him and much less watched him so ashamed.

As if my silence discouraged him, interpreting it as a negative, he just lowered his head and handed me the scroll.

—Take it, if you want you can destroy it, after all this scroll and everything in it belongs to you.


	15. Endless

I took the scroll and watched his hand holding it for a moment and then letting it go.

Without thinking twice I threw away the scroll and took his hand, intertwining our fingers.

—You know, I always liked the way your hand fits in mine—He watched our hands and then me—. Did you mean what you said?

—Every word

I pulled him against me and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest.

—Don't you dare run away from me again, Kakashi

—Nevermore—He hugged me tight and rested his head on mine.

I released my wrap to face him and he smiled at me with tears in his eyes, tears I wiped away.

Without could help it more, I took his face between my hands and pulled it to mine. Even if it hadn't been that long since the last one, I really missed his lips against mine. One day felt like an eternity to me, and worse still, I was afraid it wouldn't be a next time.

We kissed until we ran out of breath and we were forced to apart to get some air.

—So... —He smiled at me—Do you have plans for tonight?

—What do you have in mind?—I smirked

—Well... —He threw a book to the door and there was a scream —. You should go, Naruto, you won't want to hear what's going to happen here.

—Eeewww—I could heard Naruto cry out and how his voice trail off into the distance—. that's gross, you old perv...

—Now? Here?

—Sure, the Hokage won't mind.—he kissed my neck —. I remember, we left unfinished business the other day when Naruto interrupted us.

—Help me remember.

I didn't have to say it twice for him to claim my mouth. I wanted to feel the caressing of his hands on my skin one more time and the warmth of his being against me.

_* Knock knock_

But it looked like I'll have to wait a little more

—This is starting to become a habit—He said frustrated and put his mask on again—. Come in

Someone tried to open the door, but couldn't.

—Could you unlock the door? —. Shikamaru said from the other side of the door.

We turned to see each other and said in unison.

—Naruto

—May I?—I asked pointing to the door

—Go ahead—Kakashi was almost depressed, surely thinking about dealing with the elders once they found out that the door was broken.

I took my stuff and got down of the desk.

—See you tonight, right?

—Sure—He answered and I smiled at him—. I hope at least could be with you without interruptions then...

—I hope it too—I walked to the door —. If I were you I'd step back, Shikamaru

After warned him I broke down the door with my fist.

—W-Why did you do that?—Shikamaru only watched me terrified.

—Naruto locked us up there and ran away with the keys.—I smiled at Shikamaru and walked away.

* * *

Once at the principal door I could heard the guards talking and when I got close I listened their conversation.

I usually don't listen to others conversations, but they were talking about a date and I got curious.

—Wouldn't you like to ask her for a date?

—Yeah, but what if she says no?

—Why would she say no?

—She is a medic, surely she wants something better than a door guard.

Oh my... He wants to have a date with Haruka, she'll surely get excited.

—You should take the risk—I said to him and both guards turned to see me—. No risk, no gain.

I winked at him and his face turned totally red.

—Sakura san! But what if...

—Look, in the worst case she'll say no, but what if she says yes? You'll never know it if you don't ask her.

—You are right, Sakura san, I'll ask her for a date. Thank you.

I smiled at him and started walking away when the other guard called me

—Then, Sakura san, how about going out with me tonight?

—I already have a date, sorry—I smiled nervously and walked away

I really didn't expect that to happen, so I limited myself to walk.

I started thinking about my date with Kakashi wondering what we'd gonna do, when someone approached me passing the corner.

—So, it was true what Naruto said

—Sasuke...

—You and Kakashi?

—Yes, and if you came to make me change my mind, you are wasting your time.

—Look Sakura, I just wanted you to be happy, and I thought that you'd be happy with me, I never wanted you to suffer.—It was true that he was the detonator of what happened with Kakashi, but I was just too happy that day to ruin it thinking about it—. Now I'll go, I just wanted to say goodbye.

—Will you leave the village again?

—Yeah, well, I have nothing to stay for here, the reason I came back was to make you happy, but I see you already are... I'll come back sometime to visit.

He started walking away and I just watched him go.

—Good bye, Sasuke.—I whispered and continued my way to the hospital.

* * *

After work I waited for Haruka at the exit.

—Hey, Haruka!

—Oh, Sakura san, how are you?

—Amazing, but that's not what I want to tell you. You should come with me, Haruka —I blinked at her and she only looked at me confused.

—Why?

—It's a surprise, you'll thank me later.

I took her arm and guided her to walk with me.

—Where are we going?

—To the Hokage Mansion, of course.

—W-Wait, why are we going to the Hokage Mansion?

—I need to pick someone up there, and I thought you'd like to come and wait for me outside.

—You should mentioned it, Sakura san. I don't look...

—You look lovely, Haruka, don't worry.

—Anyway he is still working, he couldn't talk with me yet.

—Well, then we'll do this. We arrive, I tell you to wait for me outside saying that whatever I'll do won't take long, you have a little talk and then say him you are going to look for me. And I promise we could do something until 9.

—S-Sounds good.

—Fine, because it's already too late to make another plan

—Eeh?

We were already at the Hokage Mansion and Haruka had no other option that follow the plan.

When she finally entered the Mansion she hugged me.

—Did you know it, right? That he'd ask me out on a date—She asked me and I answered with a smile.

—Somehow

* * *

At 9 Haruka left for her date and I went to look for Kakashi.

When I got at the door office, or where it usually was, I could see Kakashi talking with Sayuri and Shikamaru.

—I invite you to my wedding, it's a month from today. —I saw him deliver the invitation to Kakashi —. Will you bring someone with you?

—Actually yes, I will...—He answered and then turned to see me, and then Shikamaru and Sayuri too—. Unless she have plans already.

—I don't have any plans.

—Then we'll definitely attend your wedding—Kakashi turned to see Shikamaru, who was still stunned—. Now, if you'll excuse me... I have a date.

—W-Well... I think I'll go then. See you tomorrow, Kakashi sama —Shikamaru walked away and talked to me—. Good bye, Sakura.

—See you later, Shikamaru.

Sayuri turned to see Kakashi and then started walking towards the door

Suddenly she stopped by my side

—It looks that you win, Haruno—She whispered and smiled at me—Just make him happy.

I didn't expect that from her, I thought that she hated me... She just left and didn't say anything else.

After all she was a nice person.

—Is everything alright?— Kakashi asked me

—Sure! Shall we?

* * *

The long awaited day of Shikamaru and Temari's marriage had come at last with a wonderful outdoor wedding in a great garden.

Ino had stolen my date and I was standing alone, watching Gai and waiting for him to come back from the snack bar.

—Why are you here alone, Kakashi sama? —Shikamaru neared me

—I'm waiting for Gai—I pointed him who was already coming back.

—Why are you here and not with your wife, Shikamaru? —Gai asked.

—She is kinda busy right now.

—Busy?—I asked confused

—Hey, Kakashi sensei—a blonde guy screamed while running to me—. It looks like you'll be the next..

He teased me, but I didn't understand what he was talking about

—The next what?

—Look.

I turned to see where Naruto pointed me just to find in the middle of a crowd of women, a pink haired girl blushing and laughing with flowers in her hands.

—Not to put any pressure on you, but she caught the bouquet.—Shikamaru added and followed Naruto who had ran away—.Slow down, Naruto!

—Well, maybe it's time to you to settle down, Kakashi.—Gai told me

—I think it is.—I laughed at his comment.

Maybe after all it was the time,

A month passed and everything was great. As expected, everyone got shocked by the good new and at the beginning were some rumors about our relationship around the village, but we decided not to care about it.

We never talked about marriage since the first time she mentioned it, but I already knew she wanted to get married... And me, of course, wanted to pass the rest of my life with her.

—Here, I brought you a present— Naruto had pushed Sakura all the way to me and then pushed Gai with him—Let's go, bushier brows sensei, let's give them a moment together.

—Wait, Naruto, I wanna hear this... —I could heard Gai's complains trailing off into the distance.

Sakura didn't look at me and judging by her face's color, she wouldn't say anything.

—Nice catch, girl—I tried to break the tension and plucked a flower from the bouquet in her hands to quietly put it on her ear.

—W-We don't have to... It's just something symbolic

—Have to what?

—Get m-married

—Ah, that —I took from the bouquet the smallest stems that I found and lowered my head to watch my hands—. You can say no if you want

—Eh?! —She finally lifted her head to see me

I was quite nervous too, but tried the best I could to conceal it.

—I was told that when you propose marriage to a woman, you should offer her a ring... but I don't have one with me right now.

I put an improved ring made of weaved stems on her finger and she looked at it astonished.

—I promise I'll give you a proper one later... Now well... Sakura Haruno—She turned to see me and fixed his eyes on mine, making me freeze for a second and almost tremble—. W-Would you be my wife?

She got shocked and didn't say anything, making me fear the worst. What if she really said no?

—Of course! —She threw herself at me and we fell —. Hahaha, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I think I got carried away.

—One of this days you are going to break me a bone, Sakura chan.

—I'll fix it myself if that happens —she gave me a peck over the mask and I took my mask down and kissed her.

—No, no, let me see! I want to see his face!—We stopped kissing and laughed at the screams of Naruto. I put my mask on again and turned to see Gai covering Naruto's eyes with his hands—. That was unfair, surely you had seen his face already, bushier brows sensei.

Sakura sat down next to me and I just looked at her, ignoring the world.

—Sakura Hatake... I think I like it.

—You don't have to take my last name.

—No, no, it's okay. I want to do it.—she smiled at me and made a pause before start talking again—... We should start planning everything, I know we didn't even have a day for the wedding, but it's best to be prepared, right? Where will we live?... It doesn't matter, we'll discuss it later...

She kept saying and asking a lot of things that she answered herself so I limited myself to listening and enjoy the view of that beautiful pink dream.

—We should plan how many children we will have... How many kids you wanna have?... Kakashi?... Are you listening to me?

—Yeah, sorry, I just was distracted by the pleasure of seeing you—I apologized and started answering all she had asked before —.Let's see... about the wedding day, we'll have to discuss it with the elders and council, I hope they'll give me at least a weekend for our honeymoon.

—Just a weekend?

—I'm the hokage after all, I can't leave the village for so long... Come on, don't complain, I'll compensate you when I retire.

—I'll be so oooold.

—Don't worry, Naruto won't let me have the work for much so long... He is already asking me to retire... However, about kids, I'll leave it up to you. Let's get as many as you want.

—You say it as if I wanted an army

I couldn't help laugh and imagine an army of mini Sakuras. It would be for sure both, cute and terrific.

—It would be an elite army.

—You sound like Tsunade-shishou

—Tsunade-sama eh?—I was starting to think that everything was her plan since the beginning—.I just hope they look just like you. And the house... will need a bigger one for the army

—Fine, but you'll better hurry up and retire to take care of them.

—Fine, fine—she laid down next to me and rested her head on my chest—. You know... I think I haven't said it properly yet.

—Said what?—She turned and lied on her stomach, watching me closely.

—I love you Sakura.

She blushed and smiled at me. I for sure will love to wake up and see her smile first than anything else.

—I love you too, my beloved hokage.


End file.
